Last Game (on hiatus)
by Daanny
Summary: A female hikiNEET starts up a game disc that she didn't own and gets sucked into the world of Hunter x Hunter. There she gets adopted by Kikyo Zoldyck and meets her new family. But who is she really? And what'll she do from now on? OC centric (I warned you), somewhat canon, possible pairings. Eh that's really it. *backs away into the shadows*
1. Prologue

Don't try to make me pissed guys, I don't fucking own Hunter x Hunter and I Giotto damned know it.

Neither do I own my KHR and SAO references.

BUT I DO OWN KIRUTA. SO DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER.

Yeah let's keep this T rated XD

* * *

Once again, I was without anything to do...

I turned on my computer and stuffed the nearest gaming disc I could find in it.

I didn't even know what it was of.

But who cares.

It'll be less boring than what I was doing: nothing.

A screen popped up, greeting me with large words of "Welcome to the world of Hunters".

Whoa~ Hunter x Hunter. (KILLUA) But did I have such a game?

Oh well.

I clicked the "Randomize" button at the bottom of the registration window. That thing was what kept me alive all these years, I honestly swear to Giotto. I looked over my information while opening up a packet of Pocky.

_Name: Kiruta Zoldyck_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 4 _(What. The. Crap. I fucking hate little kids...)

_Hair colour: Silver_

_Eye colour: Left: Light blue; Right: Dark blue_

_Birthday: May 07_

_Relationship to family members: Adopted child of the Zoldyck family; Strong bond with Killua Zoldyck and Alluka Zoldyck; Not much interaction with Kalluto Zoldyck; Shows strong dislike towards Illumi Zoldyck and Milluki Zoldyck; Overly cautious about Silva Zoldyck and Zeno Zoldyck; Mostly ignores Kikyo Zoldyck_

_Powers/Techniques: (Known to none other than herself, Killua and Alluka) Highly agile with massive damage. Main weapon: Guns; Secondary weapon: Katanas; Also able to fight with bare hands; Nen: Able to copy any techniques she has seen (Specialist)_

_Trivia: Mortally afraid of most females; Has hard time dealing with heat_

I clicked on the "Next" button. Satisfied with the information I was given. Seems not bad. Interesting name too: Kiruta... Oh well.

I waited for the screen to load as I opened another pack of Pocky. Words of "Welcome" once again filled the screen. I impatiently clicked randomly at the screen. Which, as all gamers have tried and realized, didn't help one bit.

After another pack of Pocky, the window finally loaded. "Would you like to enter the world of Hunters now?" it said. I clicked yes immediately. Fuck this. I'm bored. I wanna play.

White smoke filled my room, coming from Giotto-knows-where. I shrugged. And ignored it. Well... More like it didn't even register in my mind until it surrounded my computer. Three letters of WTF entered and exited my mind within the time period of 2 seconds.

One word flashed brightly across the screen. _Good-bye_. (Well... Two words... But who's counting?)

* * *

I opened my eyes, squinting the light as two thoughts flashed across my mind. _Where the fuck am I _and _Where's my Pocky. _Well. The second one more than the first one but meh.

"I want her." WHOA THERE! IS THERE GOING WHERE I THINK IT'S GOING?! "What's her name again?"

A male voice responded, (this is getting more and more... um... well... adult themed by the moment) "Kiruta, her name's Kiruta." Ok, so my name's Kiruta. Wait. Are they even talking about me at all?

WTF.

I looked around at my surroundings when my eyes finally adapted to the light. I was in some sketchy room with a lady wearing a dress that looked really out of decade and an electronic visor like the Amusphere from Sword Art Online and this other guy who was really buff... and hairy.

"What's going on?" I asked. And immediately inner flinched at how high and girly my voice sounded. "Who are you sketchy-looking people?"

Ok. Probably not the best idea for a first impression. But it's ok~ I think... Well... Hopefully.

"You're at an adoption center, brat," the hairy dude said. "Better watch out what's coming out of that mouth of yours or-" He drew a finger across his throat grinning and with a perfect timing, his head went flying. I stepped to the side immediately and the now blood covered head landed where I had been less than a second ago.

"Kiruta," the- holy shit it's a female. As soon as that fact struck me my heart started threatening to fly out of my chest. The feeling known to humans as fear struck me like it never had before. "From now on, I will be your mother!" She looked pleased with herself. I swallowed, backing up into a wall. "Oh, it looks like you really _are _scared of women. Hmm... But it's ok! You've got nothing to be afraid of here with Mama." She held her arms out while crouching down. What a creeper. "Here, come to Mama."

Normally, I'd trust that beeper going off in my head. But today, it doesn't seem like I have a way out of this sketchy room at all other than to go with this woman. Wait. This woman... I looked at her again: purple dress, electric visor, weird fat-assed hat. HOLY CRAP SHE'S KILLUA'S MOM. The memories of me entering the "game" all came back at me. She's Kikyo Zoldyck, and I'm this close to become the adopted sister of Killua-darling.

I walked towards her against my will by my will. Ok that's kinda contradictory, but it was like a part of me that was crap scared of females wanted to back up while the other side of me that wanted to meet Killua pulled me towards her. In the end, the part of me that wanted to meet Killua won, and I tensed up in Kikyo's embrace. "Hi... Mom." I muttered awkwardly.

"Let's go now, Kiruta, my child, back home!"

* * *

Daanny: Hi guys~ I've been somewhat addicted to Hunter x Hunter lately... And so I present: ANOTHER OC CENTRIC FANFIC BITCHES XD

Well~ Hope y'all enjoy it~

Peace out~

-Daanny


	2. Chap 1: Meeting Bastard-chan

New chapter y'all~

Thanks for the reviews~ They really made my day(s) :D

Um. Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN NOTHING IN THE STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND KIRUTA.

So keep your hands off her.

And I don't own my Hibari reference.

Ok, I own the reference, but not the person I'm referencing at/to.

There.

Happy now?

Now, enjoy the chapter and don't bother me.

JK

JK

HOLY CRAP IM JUST KIDDING

LEAVE A REVIEW

BOTHER ME

AS MUCH AS YOU CAN

YOU CAN'T CATCH ME~

Ok, I'm outta here...

* * *

BloodDDB-san: You don't have to worry~ The thing that you were talking about? It'll get addressed in the next or the 3rd chapter :D

* * *

"Mom, who's this?" Killua asked. He sounded disinterested enough though. Bastard probably thought I was just another butler or a servant or some shit.

"Kil! Meet your new sister! Her name is Kiruta, isn't it such a pretty name?" Well seems like my new "mother" is gonna prove to be a hassle to deal with, seeing as how she's in love with me after knowing me for less than two days.

And yes. Turns out the orphanage (or sketchy room, as I so kindly dubbed it) was actually pretty far away from where Kikyo (*cough* mom *cough*) lived. Kukuroo Mountain or something like that. And confession time~ I actually am a complete noob to the world of Hunter x Hunter. Watched a few episodes until right after Killua appeared and went back to gaming. (But obviously I combed through Wikia, but only the character profiles, the very basic character profiles. Nothing about plot or anything...) I have to say, it's not that bad an anime, but gaming is my life. It has been my life every since I dropped out of high school. Even before that. Way before that. Aaaand let's not get that deep into my personal life y'all. Back to this world.

"Hn." Bastard-chan said in a Hibari way. Wut. I mean like huwat. No one talks like Hibari but Hibari, it just doesn't obey logic otherwise. "Bet she's a weak little idiot too." I felt the side of my face twitch as my mouth stretched into a sarcastic smile.

"Say that again please, bastard-chan." I kept my smile on. "I, personally, am hoping that you die a painful death." Honestly, I haven't had to deal with humans in so long (well except for Kikyo, but all she did was fawn over how cute I was, which, of course, I am), I'd forgotten how annoying and stupid they were.

A mark formed on the side of his forehead, that telltale annoyed mark that all anime characters have. I grinned evilly on the inside, keeping my non-committal smile on on the outside. He should be a fun one to deal with.

"Watch who you're talking to, you old hag." And _obviously _he'd use that card on me, who was about 4. Makes sense.

"If I'm an old hag," sorry-not-sorry, Kikyo, "then would that mean that mom's a reeaaaaaaally old hag?" I asked in my most innocent and confused voice possible and almost immediately felt the dangerous pressure coming from beside me.

"Kil, tell Mama that's not what you meant." *insert light laugh* Killua instantly paled.

"F-fine! I get it! I'm sorry!" He said to me then turned towards Kikyo. "And Mo-Mom, I didn't mean anything like that, sorry."

"That's all good then." Kikyo smiled. "Well then, Kiruta, let Mama show you where your room is! Our house is so big, you see, you might get lost in it!" How, Kikyo, _how_, can you be so energetic behind that Amusphere of yours? Does it not block the sun and make you wanna sleep? Tell me the magic!

Anyways, I looked at Killua (bastard-chan) quickly and inner-smiled. "Mom, can I go play with Killua? He can show me where everything is while he's at it too!" I almost died at the expression that immediately appeared on Killua's face.

"Why, that's a great idea, darling. I'm glad you thought of it!" She turned towards Killua, bent down and lowered her voice to an almost inaudible level. It was so quiet that heck-even-though-I-was-right-I-front-of-them-I-shouldn't've-heard-them-but-I-did-cuz-of-my-freaking-awesome-ninja-skills, and continued, "Kil, you'd better take good care of this one. If she's gone then..." She then straighten back up, smiled and said to me this time (and no I didn't miss Killua's shivering, as faint as it was), "Then, you two enjoy yourselves~" And waved and walked away.

Holy crap that was a screwed up paragraph.

Anyways.

"Well then, bastard-chan~ What should we do now?" I asked Killua, who looked pretty annoyed with the task he's just been assigned.

"How am I supposed to know? What do you _want _to see?" He scratched his head helplessly. It was actually pretty endearing.

I thought for a second, it might be too early to get back into gaming... Then... FOOD! "Do you guys have like a main kitchen where all the food gets cooked?" I smiled dreamily. I wanna make tiramisu~ I wanna eat~ HOLY CRAP I EAT THE FOOD. Yes I might be getting a bit high.

"Well yes, are you stupid?" He looked at my somewhat high smile weirdly and continued. "What did you expect? That we have about a hundred of kitchens lurking in that quote on quote castle?"

I ignored his sarcasm, it's ok~ *cough* tsundere *cough* "Can we go there? I wanna make some choco-mint cookies... And some fudge." I cared about the cookies, not so much about the fudge. And no, I don't know why I'm making it if I don't care for it either.

"Find it yourself! Why would I help an old hag like you? And-"

"Ok," I shrugged. "I'll find it myself then." I turned around and started walking into the forest.

"...It's the other way..." Killua's voice came from behind me. I looked at him and stared. "What?"

"I thought that you asked me why you'd help me, I'd like to know the answer to that as well." My voice was completely void of any emotions, a skill I perfected back in elementary school to prevent from dealing with people. Fast forward a few years later and all the girls either thought that I preferred to be a loner or had permanent period cramps.

"M-Mom's gonna get pissed if I don't help you." He tried to reason with me. Sorry buddy, no one reasons with this one. "So follow me, I'll take you around the house."

"No." I refused his offer. "Kitchen first." We exchanged stares for a few seconds before Killua realized that I had no intention of backing up one bit. That was when he sighed and set out for the house completely hidden by the dark forest that seemed to swallow up everything and everyone in its way.

* * *

"This!" Killua's eyes widened as soon as he took bite out of the cookie I stuffed in his mouth. Bastard said he didn't wanna eat my food, so I forced him to, simple as that. "IS SO GOOD! What did you put in here?!"

"Um." I thought about it for a second. "Flour, chocolate, mint flavouring, and-"

"But why is this SO GOOD?!" He grabbed another one and started wolfing it down like he'd never touched a cookie before. I frowned.

"Oi pig, leave some for me, alright?" A quiet ding interrupted my worries. "Oh, the next batch is done~" I put on my oven mitts and took the baking tray thingy out. As I put all the cookies on a cooling rack so they won't turn all soft and disgusting, the door to the main kitchen opened. We were in a smaller kitchen connected to the main kitchen where most of the food was prepared, no one usually came into the kitchen Killua and I were in right now except for people like me who made random crap for fun, and to store up the supplies as they got moldy.

"Kiru." I froze in the process of taking my oven mitts off. Holy shit. Not this guy. "I have another job for you. Why are you here anyways? And who's this?" He said like he just saw me. I'd personally be really surprised if the fucker didn't know who I was from Kikyo already, judging by the amount she fawns over me.

"Er... She's-"

"What up fuckface." I interrupted Killua while whirling around to face Illumi. His expression didn't change in the slightest. I can see why Killua might be somewhat afraid of this guy. "This 'who' you're asking about is right fucking here man, and that very same 'who' can talk and answer a question. So why don't you ask the 'who' you're asking about?" Apparently when I talk, there's usually a sarcastic hint to it, also adding to the list of reasons why people thought I had permanent period pains.

"So you're the one that Mom brought home this time." See, you _did _know about me after all. "She told me to not kill you, but that might prove to be difficult this time..."

I smiled brightly (read: sarcastically brightly), "I'm sure it will. But guess what, Illumi le fuckface~ I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. Well," I thought about it for a second. "Other than the fact that I will probs make it harder for you to not kill me."

"Er... We're not allowed to kill family members. Remember, onii-san?" Killua said tentatively. So that boy did have a cute side of him after all!

"Oh, right," Illumi seemed surprised, as if he had only just remembered about it. "That rule can be so annoying sometimes. Well Kiru, here's the description of your job. Take care of it." He set down the envelope that he was holding and left. What a bastard. I can easily see where bastard-chan got his bastardness from.

"So." I said into the silence about ten minutes later. My hands beat the fudge mixture in a mixing bowl. "That was Illumi, right?"

"How did you know his name?" He asked suspiciously, knowing that I shouldn't be able to now the names of the people in the family yet, unless Kikyo told me on our way here, which she didn't. But it's not like I can just go up to him and tell him that I read a bunch of character profiles.

"Kikyo told me on our way here." I lied. To be honest, lying was something I hated. But it followed me everywhere I went. I had legit lived a lie back in that world, which I shall kindly dub: the Shit World. And as for who brought it into my life... Mom and Dad...

"You're lying." Well oops~ Looks like I've been busted. "Mom would never tell you about our family members on the way here. There might be people listening in on our conversation through various ways. Like-"

"Yes, I get it, stop now." I poured the fudge mixture in a rectangular pan and spread it out. "So what? I can read minds." Another lie that I'd much rather not say... He'd better not take it for real though... If he did...

"Wh-what? Are you serious?" Killua asked, surprised. If I didn't have my hands arm deep (what, I'm four, I have short arms) in bubbly water, I would've face palmed.

"_Yes_. Obviously." If he takes it, good. If he doens't, oh well. C'est not my problem. "Anyways, shouldn't you get going on that job of yours?" I looked behind my should and raised an eyebrow at Killua. "Don't you have a time limit for these things?"

"Well, no. But it's always best to finish it early so the customer can't complain." He replied, grabbing another cookie from the cooling rack they were all on. "Leave me some fudge." He waved a cookie at me as he left the room via the very same room Illumi had left through. I narrowed my eyes.

"Like I'd let you go by yourself, idiot." I said to the empty air.

* * *

So! That was the new chapter~ Killua comes in! *insert fangirl moment*

*regains sanity* Ok, anyways, thanks again for the review, favs and follows. You don't want to know how much I screamed (in happiness) over them.

And I think Imma keep the chapters for this story nice and short.

No breaking 2000 words.

Hopefully.

Probably.

Anyways.

Hope you liked that.

Peace out~

-Daanny


	3. Chap 2: Saving vs Protecting

Hey~~~

I'm back with another chapter~~

Thanks for the reviews~~ They mean a lot to me~~

I mean like I feel like I'm floating on clouds everytime i see one.

ok screw capitals im dead

thanks for all the favs and follows, luv y'all~~~

AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA (this was caps lock, it't different)

look at the things i do for you, killua

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, CUZ IF I DID IT WOULD TURN OUT PRETTY DIFFERENT AND MESSED UP

enjoy reading y'all

* * *

I hurried down the stairs leading out of the mansion with a box of cookies and fudge. Holy crap, how am I gonna get there? Dude. How does Killua even get to his jobs? Car? Walk? Bus? I'M FUUUUUUUCKED.

Ok. I can't give up like this. What if he gets in random crap? Yeah, he could probs take care of himself... But seeing the fact that Illumi le fuckface will probs stalk Killua like the stalker that he is, what if those two get in trouble with each other?! I messed at my hair in frustration. WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED?!

_Save him._

I looked around in confusion, it was completely empty all around me, so who the heck had spoken?

_He's your brother, isn't he?_

Well, I guess he is now. And it's not like I don't want to be there for him...

_Then go, you two should never leave each other's side._

Um... Ok then...

_Unless you want to regret it for the rest of your life._

Rest of my life is a little too long, aint it?

_Like me..._

I shook my head to clear it a bit. No way should there be random people speaking around me, but he/she is completely right, I should get going right now. Who knows what might be happening to the guy? For all I know he could be ditching work in a sex club.

Ok I take that back.

The owner would probably laugh at him. So young...

At the doors leading out of the mansion, a bunch of butlers stood there, bowing. I felt a muscle in my cheek twitch. Why so polite? Reminds me of back home... That shitty assed home that I hope I'll never have to return to. That- THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE.

"Kiruta-sama," One of the butlers said. How does that guy know my name... Creeper... "Are you about to follow Killua-sama on his job today?" I nodded briefly. "Then allow us to equip you with a weapon of some kind first. The lady said that your preferred weapon is a gun?"

"Can I see what I can choose from?" I tilted my head up to look at the guy in the eyes. God damned it, I was really short.

"Yes, my lady, of course. And I can take that for you." I stopped myself from shivering as I handed over my food. This guy really _is _creepy. And what makes it worse is the fact that I was completely used to this "creepiness" like it was second nature. And again, I blame the other world. Could I call that world reality? But the people in this world would totally call _this _world reality. So if I called this world reality, would that world be illusional? Or would it just be crap, like it is? Er... I was brought out of my musing by a "My lady? I'll show you to the storage room."

"Er. Please do." I then followed after the baldy, (did I tell you that he's bald?) half running at times to keep up with my short legs. As the halls gradually got dimmer and started to need lights on either sides to see, I realized one of the reasons why there might be a bald butler in the building. His head was extremely noticeable cuz all the light just bounces off it, making it seem brighter than it actually was in the hall. I call it a hall, but the sheer amount of brightness there was in there might've as well as made it a tunnel. Mining tunnel. After what seemed like forever of half-running, half-speed-walking, the man stopped and pulled out a bunch of keys connected on a ring.

"We're here, my lady." He opened the door and held it open as I went in. I was blinded by the brightness of the light as baldy-san suddenly turned on the lights. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked around at the amount of weapons in the room.

From swords to bazookas, the range of weapons stored in the room surprised me mildly. I had never seen this many weapons stashed in a room like this except for in the dungeon back in my old house. Meh, I strode over to the section where guns were stacked up on the floor not-really neatly beside a wall of hanging swords. I took off my black hoodie with silver drawstrings and handed it over to the baldy, not wanting it to get dusty on the dirty floor. I strapped on a belt around my waist and another one around my hip. Then on the belts I strapped on numerous mini holsters. In them went pistols, handguns and such. Then I looked for knives and strapped a few of those on. Personally, I would've went for a katana, but one of those huge assed babies, I don't think this short me can handle...

"My lady?" The baldy said as I was strapping the last knife on. "Are you not wearing too many weapons?"

"I-" I sneezed violently, stupid dusty room. "I'm fine." To finish my preparing off, I tied a small bag around each of my thighs, filling the left one with daggers and some wires. I gestured for my food and stuffed them in the right bag. Then I put my hoodie back on and ta-dah~~ Kiruta Zoldyck, ready for battle.

"Are you done, my lady?" Baldy asked and I nodded. "Then let me lead you out of the mansion. The lady (I'm guessing that's... Er... Mom) wanted me to give you this." He handed me a smart phone. "There's a GPS installed, to prevent you from getting lost anywhere. The phone numbers to the house are also all saved, in case of any incidents." The phone itself was a sleek black colour, I turned it on only to have a bloody background greet my innocent four-year-old eyes. Great. After fiddling around with it for a few seconds, I pretty much got the hang of the thing. I give credit to my gaming with random stuff back in the other world.

"Is there anything like a skateboard or roller blades that I can use?" These short legs probably will lower my agility to a near zero, seeing as how I haven't done anything since I came here. Ok, I have walked a crap load. But that's like nothing, considering the fact that Mom was walking extra slowing for my sake.

"As a matter of fact, the lady has taken that fact (probably something about how short my legs are) into consideration and has prepared a skateboard for you. It should be with Sebastien. I'll get it for you immediately." After he lead me back to the main hall thingy. He disappeared for a few seconds before returning with a black skateboard with silver stripes and orange wheels. He handed it over to me with a wad of cash and finished off with a "Have a safe trip, my lady." and a bow.

"What's the money for?"

"Your pocket money from the lady."

"I see... Then what's your name?"

"Finnian, my lady, Finnian." He answered, still bowing.

"Stop bowing." I ordered. "From now on no one is to bow to me, understand?" A nod. Good. "And Finnian?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Your lady has a name, I'm Kiruta." I held a hand out and he bent down to shake it. "Thanks for everything, Finnian."

And with that, I jumped on my skateboard and rode it out of the mansion dangerously. Hope I don't kill anything with this thing...

* * *

This is probably not a good idea since I'm kinda stalking an assassin on the move, but I bought a pair of light blue headphones at the nearest electronics store. Then I went to an internet cafe after convincing the owner that I was obviously not three years old (I'm four). There my phone filled up with numerous songs. Surprisingly enough there were Vocaloids... Whoa. Mind blown. So yea, I'm sure your imagination can fill up what happened there so have fun doing that.

I put on the headphones as I walked out of the cafe. If these weren't good quality I'll rip up the store I got them from. They were so expensive, cost half my fortune. Eine Kleine by Hachi started to blast at my ears. I nodded. Now I can continue my "mission" without dying on the way from boredom or something.

The GPS in my phone definitely helped. It showed me the place the dude Killua's supposed to kill was at all times. I blinked as I absorbed the information that the GPS was telling me. Without knowing, I had ended up at the very city that the "victim" was supposed to be arriving at this very night. Lucky~

Now all that needs to be done is to wait... Aaaaand I dislike waiting...

A sign on the other side of the street that I happened to be on caught my eyes. Something something something CAFE! FOOD! I'm spending the rest of this afternoon there.

* * *

After sweeping across a table (not a small one) cramped with every sort of dessert imaginable to mankind, I moved on to a all you can eat dessert buffet. And after the dessert buffet was a sushi buffet. I had fun, I have to say.

Night had fallen and I had followed my GPS to the top of a building near the hotel the target was supposed to be entering tonight. I knew that Killua was somewhere near but he has no need to see me.

I put my headphones back on to pass time. The city was lit up with light in all shapes and colours that annoyed me to no end.

Light was something that only a few people possessed.

But when you use it so commonly for such unimportant reasons, it becomes something everyone takes granted for.

I could never do something like that.

After all, there's no such thing as "light" within someone like me.

I once heard from someone that it's wrong to hate yourself. That you shouldn't hate yourself.

It was from one of the teachers I had at school.

In the middle of class.

I had burst out laughing so loud.

A limo parked in front of a fancy hotel. A butler exited the limo to open the door for most likely Killua's target tonight.

From what I could make out on top of a building that made me almost 1500 metres away from the man that exited the car, there were three things I could tell you about him.

One: The guy was an ignorant idiot.

There was no body guards that I could see around him. Him being a target that was sent to the Zoldyck family, he's no small character. But walking around a city without a body guard was just too much. Even if he had some guards hidden in the city they wouldn't be able to get here quick enough. If my current body could handle a sniper rifle the target'd be dead already.

Two: He had a really ugly haircut.

That dyed garbage can green hair was so revolting I could've vomited. Who would even do such a thing to themselves?

Three: It's the real him.

Only some one with high status like him can act so stupidly around his subordinates and have them not give a shit.

I'm not even kidding, the dude was kicking his butler that was holding the damned car door open for him. The butler didn't even seem to give a shit. Even though I was pretty far away, not one hint of anger or even annoyance flashed across his face.

Definitely the target.

Or the butler was just a really good actor.

As the target approached the entrance of the hotel, I waited for Killua to probably jump out/down (a building) from somewhere.

He never came.

The target entered the hotel and Killua never appeared. I frowned.

Logically speaking, that should've been the best time to target someone.

So what-

A gunshot coming from my right brought me out of my musing. SHIT. I had overlooked an important and possibly fatal situation.

The reason I couldn't see any body guards was because they had sensed an assassin around.

Then they had left to deal with the assassin.

So that guy wasn't an ignorant idiot.

I shot out towards my right and jumped onto the next building. I'll find Killua even if it kills me. That guy had left an attachment on me. It was pretty surprising, considering the fact that we had barely met for a few days.

Another gunshot rang out from the roof of a building that I was next to. I crouched down and hoped that my black hood covered up my silver hair. If that thing drew any attention to me, I'm dying it black.

"So... A brat from the Zoldyck family, are you?" A guy pulled a bruised and dirty Killua up by his hair. This colour is actually glow in the dark. And Killua wore nothing over top of it... I'm now not surprised that he was discovered.

After a while of Killua not answering, the man continued, "Well, it's no big matter, seeing as you're about to die. Right. Now." He aimed his gun straight at Killua's forehead. I felt a muscle in my cheek twitch in annoyance. I don't like this guy. He annoys me. What kind of person would kill a helpless child like this.

Ok. I take that back, not a helpless child.

But a child nonetheless.

I pulled out a pistol from under my hoodie and aimed it right beside that man's head. And fired.

He jumped.

Pretty high too.

I laughed.

It was actually really funny.

Killua took that chance to kick him in the face. He then fainted. Don't ask, it was probably the fact that I was too hot for him.

Ignoring the fact that I am currently four years old.

Pedophile.

I jumped to the roof of the building that Killua was dusting his clothes off on. "Yo~ Wassup~~"

"Why are you here?" He asked me curtly. "I don't need to be saved."

I looked at him in the light blue eyes that all but glowed. Also the reason that I decided to stalk Hunter x Hunter Wikia. "I didn't save you." I said firmly.

"Then what was that? Cuz that definitely was not a greeting."

"I didn't save you." I repeated.

"Yes you did, Kiruta," he spat out my name like it was something vile. "And don't you dare not admit it."

I tilted my head as I tried to think of a way to explain what I just did to him when I remembered a quote from Bleach that I had loved as soon as it entered my ears. "Hey Killua," I continued on without waiting for an answer. "Do you know why the older siblings are supposed to be able to wield more power than the younger ones?" I had changed it a bit, ok, a lot. But the original one wouldn't've fit in this kind of a situation.

"Don't you dare tell me it's cuz you're older." He said in an annoyed tone. I snorted.

"Obviously not. The reason, you see, is easy. It's because he or she's gotta protect the ones that come after." I put my gun back in its holster. "And whether if you accept this free of charge protection of mine, is purely your choice. But even if you don't want me to be there, Killua, I swear to Giotto, I'll always be there for you. Always. And ignore the cheesiness. I don't want to get into this conversation with you again, so just accept it, idiot."

"It's the first time I've heard you talk this much," Killua said after a moment of silence.

"Mn. And you'd better not expect me to talk this much in a very long time." I drew in a breath and held out a hand. "So, Killua little bro, shall we get going? Screw your target, make Ilumi le fuckface take care of him. Or maybe I will, I feel like working out a bit." Then my stomach growled. "Or maybe not... ANYWAYS! Let's just gooo..." My voice ended up in a whine.

Killua laughed a bit. The first laugh that I had heard from him this whole day. "Well then, Kiruta-_ONEE-CHAN_." He emphasized on the onee-chan that came after my name, let's get going."

I turned and jumped off the rather tall building that we were on feet first, and Killua followed suit. I had given up on talking completely. Not gonna say anything for a while.

"Thank you..." Killua said in a tiny voice that was almost completely covered up by the wind soaring past my ears. Buuut, there ain't nothing that can escape these ears of mine, buddy~

After we landed, I turned to him and demanded, "What did you say?"

A flustered and red face covered up the usual cool and composed face that I had only met (for real) this morning. "Er... FUDGE! I was wondering if you had finished all the fudge that you made this morning!"

With a barely noticeable smirk on my face, I pulled out the last piece of fudge in the bag around my right thigh and handed it over to him.

* * *

ok

if i made any errors

screw that

i blame on my writing most of it in two days

during those two days, i might add, i was chatting with people on fb, stalking people on tumblr, twitter, fb, youtube and many other things were accomplished

im dead

i swear

im dying

save me

give me food

i want food

LOL i wrote this drinking cold black tea

i like it

i did say that i'll try to keep this under 2000 words

but i didnt realize that my last chap was just a bit over 2000 and this chap without author note is 3164 words (or something like that)

what can i say

i tried

OOHHHHHHHH RIIIIIIIIIGHT

i see that you guys liked the thing about illumi le fuckface

i added another one in

i remembered

see the things i do for y'all

jkjk

i had fun writing this

next year for killua's birthday imma make a special omake chap

i would've done that this year but like i barely have any chaps written

so nah

next year

wait for it

it's gonna be awesome

peace out

-Daanny


	4. Chap 3: Tools

AYYYYYYYYY DAANNY HERE

just updated yesterday and another update today

im so proud~~~~~~~~~

7 reviews make me happy

ok im not making any sense again am i?

meh

enjoy reading

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE STORY OF HUNTER X HUNTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED. I, HOWEVER, DO OWN KIRUTA AND MY OWN PLOT IDEAS. SO BACK OFF AND NO TOUCHIE~

* * *

**Note: **In the last chapter I stated that Kiruta was given a flip-up phone and somehow connected her headphones to it and etc. I have made changes to the last chapter and she now has a** NORMAL SMART PHONE**. Not a flip-up one~

I was reading that chapter this morning, and I was like "if she's afraid of females, how did she stroll around in a city?" So if anyone wondered the same thing... Let's just say that the city she was in had banned all females.  
As for how she got in? Eh, she's young and masculine enough to pass off as a guy~

* * *

"You haven't met any of the family except for Illumi-aniki and mom yet, right?" Killua asked as we strolled down the dark hallways of the Zoldyck mansion.

"Er... Well, no." I had my arms around the back of my head like motherfucking Naruto. I couldn't very well tell him that I had "met" all of them through their character profiles, could I?

"I'll introduce you to all of them then!" He said brightly.

"Where the heck does all that enthusiasm come from?" I yawned. "I'm pretty sure I slept a lot more than you did last night and you're the one being energetic."

"I can go two or three days without sleep, no prob." He bragged. I looked over at him, thinking of whether if I should voice my thought that immediately came up regarding that brag.

"Did you know that you only grow taller when you sleep?" The guy was about almost 10 centimetres shorter than me. Sure, I admit the fact that I _am _almost a whole year (10 months) older, but still! He's a guy! Aren't guys supposed to be taller?! "Is that why you're so short?"

"I'm not short!" He protested. "You're just too tall." WELL EXCUSE ME.

"If this is tall, then-" I caught myself before the words 'Then what did I used to be?' could find its way out of my mouth. "what's Illumi?" I finished lamely.

"He's old! You're not!"

"I'm older than you! Show some respect to your elder, sheesh!" I shook my head as in mock annoyance.

"So do you _want _to be an old hag? Sooooo oooooooooold!" He dragged out the words and stuck his tongue out. I smiled darkly.

"You're not gonna taste my cooking for a week."

*Silence*

"EHHHHHHH?! WHY NOT?!" Killua screamed in despair.

"Think a bit more carefully next time you wanna insult me, buddy~" The smile disappeared from my face and the emotionless expression repainted itself back on.

After a while of silence, Killua asked, "Why do you always have that face on?"

"What face?" We started down some stairs together, somehow not falling over despite our short legs.

"That emotionless face," I turned to face him to find the blue eyes that glowed in the dim light. "You told me that the older sibling's supposed to be able to wield more power, and that you'd always be here for me." Heh. Bringing back those cheesy words of mine, are you? He turned his head away, but not before I caught the blush spreading across that pale skin of his. "If you're gonna be here for me, you'd better know that I'll always be here for you..." He then turned back, regardless of that red face of his. "So- so don't you dare shoulder everything by yourself!"

We stopped in front of a metal door and a password panel beside it. Killua seemed to be waiting for an answer from me, and so I said, "Do you know the password?"

"What pass-" He turned away from me to see the panel stuck on the wall casually, like it owned the place. "WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?!"

"Please do tell me that you noticed that when we first got here."

"That was never here before! Stupid old man. How am I supposed to go see Alluka now?!" I feel ignored. And please do not underestimate my abilities, Killua.

"Gimme a sec, for now just sit there and chill." I pointed at the other side of the hallway. "Right there."

"What are you going to do?" I ignore him and pulled out my phone from my pocket. Then I got out a wire from one of my "thigh bags" (what else do you want me to call them?) and connected my phone to a port in the panel. "Don't tell me you're going to hack it! It's useless! Milluki-aniki tried to hack these things around the house so many times already! Even he's never done it once! How are y-"

I cut him off with a look. I don't think he realized it, but he was talking to someone who had beat a hacker who had the title of the "Unbeatable" in the realm of hackers. I had done it many years ago without breaking a sweat. Since then, I had been know as the "Princess of Darkness", combining my assassin and hacker sides.

"Please do not insult me like that. I told you to just sit and chill so do that right now. You can talk later." I turned back to my phone and started typing. Two seconds later, the lock beeped and the door slide open loudly. "See?"

Killua's mouth hung open like he's just saw a mountain full of ChocoRobot-kun's or something.

"How did you... DO THAT?!"

"It's easy, don't underestimate your big sis, Killua~"

He ran in, leaving me in the wind. I stuffed my phone and wire back to the place they came from and followed suit.

Only to be met with another one. He turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and plugged my phone in again.

This process repeated itself 6 times before we reached a door that looked a bit different. Description? Well it looked like one of those doors leading into a place in factory containing its deepest secrets, or something like that.

There was no panel beside the door.

Killua looked at it doubtfully.

I strode right up to the door and kicked it open.

Ok, that's what I wanted to do...

What actually happened... Heh.

The wall around the door shook violently and the whole door came off, falling into the room beyond.

A child with dull light blue eyes that resembled Killua's eyes, but dull and mid lengthed black hair sat on the floor surrounded by piles and piles of dolls looked over innocently.

"Alluka!" Killua yelled happily and ran over, arms open while I walked over the rubble from breaking the door. The child's face positively lit up like the sun.

"Onii-chan!" Er... She jumped up into Killua's arms. I have yet to understand the story behind Alluka's gender. "I missed you!"

"Me too! Around in the air~" I sweatdropped at the name of the "move" as Killua swung Alluka around in the air. At least Alluka seemed to like it, from the amount of squealing and laughing that happened.

Killua put Alluka down, laughing along with the boy... No, girl. If she's mentally female (or so my theory had ended up being), then who am I to judge? Alluka finally seemed to notice the one who broke down her door. (Me)

"Onii-chan, who's that onee-chan by the door?"

"Oh that's-"

"Well excuse me," I interrupted Killua in the middle of talking. "That 'big sister by the door' is right here, you know, and she can talk perfectly well, you'd do better asking that 'big sister by the door' than your beloved onii-chan here, y'know." I swear, first Illumi and now Alluka, what's with this family and not just asking the person that you're asking about? Noooo, instead they go straight for Killua. Sigh.

"Onee-chan," she walked over with her arms open. "Play upsy-daisy with me." Is this the three requests Wikia has so kindly informed me of?

"Ahh, Kiruta don-"

"Why would I do that?" I blinked. "Alluka, it's not very nice to demand things like that. You should at least add a 'please' when requesting something. Sheesh."

"Then can onee-chan please play upsy-daisy with me?"

I smiled, "There we go, that wasn't that hard, was it?" I grabbed her by her armpits and threw her into the air. She squealed in happiness.

"Kiruta you shouldn-" Killua tried to start again but was interrupted by Alluka.

"Can onee-chan get that bunny there for me please?" I put her down and got the toy for her.

"Kiruta don-"

"Can onee-chan give me a piggy back ride now?" I crouched down and motioned for her to get on. Then I started running around the room, getting my daily exercise.

When I put her down, a pair of black eyes that appeared endless looked at me.

"Onee-chan, make a wish." Alluka's head tilted as she said to me. I bit my lips, thinking.

"Kiruta, sto-"

* * *

_"You're just a tool to be used."_

_"No one cares about me anymore... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."_

* * *

_Why is it always my fault. If it's always like this, what's the point of me trying to live a normal life?_

* * *

_"I'll always be here for you."_

* * *

I patted her head, "Alluka, I don't have anything I want. After all, it seems greedy of me to want anything more when I already have Killua and you."

Her eyes turned back to a light blue the exact same shade of Killua. "Onee-chan really doesn't want anything? But onee-chan seemed so nice Alluka wanted to give you a present..."

I blinked. When was the last time someone had told me that I seemed nice... Oh right, who am I kidding, never.

"You don't have to worry about it, Alluka. After all, you've already given me the best present that I can ever hope for."

"Eh? I have?" I wrapped her in my arms and brought her close.

"Of course. You gave me another important person in my life to protect, didn't you?" I let her go only to have her jump back on me. I blinked in surprise.

"Onee-chan too!" Alluka said happily. "You're my first onee-chan! Alluka will protect you too!"

"Yes, of course." I forced out as those words drew on past memories that I never wanted to remember.

* * *

_"I'm a big man, you know! I should be the one protecting you..."_

_"Whaaaat... No way."_

* * *

_"Just watch me! One day I will be the one protecting you and you won't be able to say anything against it!"_

* * *

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned towards Killua, "You were saying?"

"Er... Nothing..." Killua looked still in shock.

"Well then, should we go outside now? The air's gonna be better out there anyways." I suggested. This room looked like nothing more than a downright prison, and that's putting it lightly. I grabbed Alluka's hand and started for the door.

"You can't lead him out of this room." A muscly man, aka Silva, aka Killua's dad, aka my dad now, blocked the entrance. I looked up at him and asked simply.

"Why not?"

"He's a dangerous tool that needs to be confined at all times." He answered.

My head throbbed.

* * *

_"You're just a tool to be used."_

* * *

_"There's no need for a tool like you to have things like friends."_

* * *

_"A tool can just wait until it needs to be used."_

* * *

_"What can a tool like you do to its owner?"_

* * *

I breathed in as I tried to calm down, both mentally and my throbbing head.

"Take that back." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" Silva said without an emotion. Excuse me? Cuz that's copyrighted by me, and I don't remember someone like you asking me for permission to use it. Nuh-uh. *insert finger snap*

"Alluka's not a tool." I stated clearly. "Or does that empty brain of yours not understand such a simple sentence? If anything, you're the tool here. A tool bound by your own will."

"Uh Dad! Kiruta just joined the family yesterday, she doesn-"

"I'm taking her out of this stupid house if it's the last thing I do." I finished firmly. Ain't nothing gonna get past me here, nuh-uh.

"Onee-chan!" Alluka spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Hmm?"

"It's okay, I don't need to go outside. I'm perfectly fine here!" She smiled. I immediately felt guility at the fact I didn't even ask her if she actually wanted to go outside. "I don't want you to get into a fight with Daddy, after all."

"If you don't want to go out, Alluka, that's perfectly fine. If you don't want me to get into a fight with Daddy, well, I don't really care. I'm about to get myself in a crap load of fights with Silva here." I yawned.

"Killua, how was the last mission?" Silva started ignoring me and moved on to interrogating Killua, who immediately appeared uncomfortable with the topic.

"I'll do it tonight." I said and Silva turned towards me, anger aura thingy spreading out throughout the room. Alluka seemed particularly scared and hid behind me. I don't think the guy noticed it, but Killua also moved slightly closer to me.

"Why didn't you finish it yesterday, Killua?"

"I _said_, I'll do it tonight. No need in interrogating your son."

"I was talking to Killua, not you."

"And I clearly gave you all the information you needed."

"You'd better do a good job tonight then." He finally seemed to mark me as a lost case. Which I was, to most people out there. Heck, there was no one that I'd met yet that's able to handle me properly.

I waved, "Bye~"

* * *

"You made an enemy of dad... I can't believe you." Killua said in disbelief as we walked down the hallways, leaving Alluka.

"I taked so much today... I can't belief myself." I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm so tired I could die. And I have that job in like 7 hours." We had spent lunch with Alluka, after I had whipped up a few egg salad sandwiches. They ate a lot. Almost as much as me. Ok I kid. About half my amount, but trust me, that's a lot.

"I can go with you." Killua suggested. I scratched my head.

"You stay and keep Alluka company. I'd hate to have her be lonely."

"It's not like I can get in without you," he pointed out logically.

"Eh, I bet if you asked Silva he'll tell you every single one of the passwords." I put my hands behind my head. "He favors you so much, can't you see?"

"But I... I just failed a mission... I don't know if he'll-" We stopped in front of my room.

"Ugh! Then come with me! It's as easy as that! But you're just gonna be watching on the sides." I kicked open the wooden door to my room and strolled in. The place was pretty spacious, since I haven't had time for any customization... Yet. I'll get to it once I get some time for online shopping.

"Why am I on the sides? It should be my job!" Killua protested, following me into my room and sat down on my bed. I calmly connected my headphones to my phone and put my headphones over my neck.

"You had your chance last night, my turn buddy~" He opened his mouth to protest again. I held up a finger and continued. "If I hear one more complaint from you, no food from me for a month."

"Then what was lunch today?" He challenged.

"I only made the portion for Alluka and I, I had someone in the kitchen take care of yours."

"..."

"Yea."

*Silence...*

"You still haven't met Milluki or Grandpa or Kalluto yet, have you?" Killua remembered. "I should introduce you to them. How about we go right now?"

I yawned and flopped down on my bed, arms spread out. "No need... Milluki is a fatassed insult to the kind of hikiNEETs. (*cough* me *cough*) Grandpa is an old grandpa and Kalluto is a guy that looks like a girl." I turned my head to face Killua. "Am I correct?"

"How do you-"

"I told you yesterday, I read minds."

* * *

well

that's that

hope y'all enjoyed it

leave a review plz

and a cup of tea

and some pocky

pocky is good

green tea flavour is my love

i personally think that Kiruta's about to go on a hunt for pocky soon.

very soon

MET ALLUKA AINT SHE CUTEEEEE

and sassed silva, kiruta, im so proud of you

Alluka: *cute slight pout* Please leave a review... I even said please like Kiruta-onee-chan taught me to do.

She's such a cutie

I'VE BEEN WATCHING KAGEROU DAYS AND FAIRY TAIL FEELS

I CRIED

I HONESTLY CRIED

holy crap i ship HaruTaka so bad

SHIIIIIIIIIP

And EneKono

but same pairing, really

ok

peace out~

-Daanny


	5. Chap 4: How to Break Down a Door

EYYYYY I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER~~~

Heh, I got a review from someone called "Rina" telling me that no one wants to steal my Mary Sue, quoting her. And she continued with how she's annoying, bratty, bitchy, and a total cunt. And that so am I.

And all I have to say to you is:

IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE IT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THIS STORY?!

If you're only going to insult me after reading my story, explain to me why you would want to read it in the first place.

And to end my little rant, I'd like to share my reaction after I read that review.

I had to control myself from bursting out into laughter.

Number one: Kiruta, a Mary Sue? I'd go check up on your eyes if I were you.

Number two: If you're going to insult me, you might want to think up some better insults, instead of childish (*cough* _bratty _*cough*) so called insults.  
They're actually more fail and laughable than insulting.

And finally, number three: Kiruta _is _bratty and all of the others that you mentioned. But Rina-san, did you even stop to _use that brain of yours to think_ that there might've been a reason I made her so?_  
_

And no I'm not going to reveal why... SPOIL- *shot*

Yeah ok rant over.

just for everyone's information here. If you don't like my fanfic, it's easy. DON'T FUCKING READ IT.

Less complaining from you and trolls for me.

**Daanny's confession **(trust me, this doesn't happen often)

Well to all those out there _who actually appreciate my writing_, I'd like to tell you all one thing.**  
**

Every time I get a review, favourite or a follow, I get so happy over them.

Whenever one of you tells me that you like my story or ask me to keep on updating, I get an urge to write for you guys.

Ok that was really cheesy.

But seriously, I'll continue this story for everyone that likes it, to any degree.

So~ One last thing~ ENJOY~~~~

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ain't no one allowed to touch my *cough* MARY-FUCKING-SUE *cough* (ok I admit, that was the only thing I got kinda annoyed over).

Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me in anyway. I wish it did tho- *slapped*

* * *

I pressed my back against the cold brick wall and peeked over at the target's position.

Judging by the fact that the limo had stopped and the butler had once again stepped out, ready to open the door, the best chance to strike was approaching soon.

Three. I readied a gun in my hand.

Two. I held the gun up and put my finger on it, ready to fire.

The man started bending down, exiting the car.

One.

That was when all hell broke loose and I got pounced on.

Yeah you read that right.

This guy pounced on a four year old, a COMPLETELY INNOCENT four year old.

Ok that might be stretching it a bit.

"You brat and that other brat humiliated me quite a bit last night," the man said. I felt one of the muscles in my cheek twitch in annoyance. You're fat, Giotto dammit. Screw this. I took out a dagger from my thigh pocket and stabbed him in the stomach with it. He yelped in pain and I took that chance to jump out from underneath him.

"You pedophile, don't come near me." I didn't want to touch the dagger in his stomach so I pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to-"

"YOU, YOU BRAT!" a black aura-like thing started spreading out around him. I blinked. What the heck is that thing? For safety reasons, I took a few steps back. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH."

Heh. You don't know just how many times I heard that phrase in this short life of mine. Hmm, let's count. At least twice from every person I ever targeted. So like two times-

He held his palm out and a purplish ball with what seemed like electricity surrounding it shot out from his hand, aiming straight for me. I blinked and jumped out of it's way.

Only to have it home in back on me.

What the hell.

Dodging the fast little thing to the best of my short legs' abilities, I pulled out a gun and fired a shot at it, hoping that would do the trick.

Smoke surrounded it for a second and I had a mini inner celebration. As the smoke cleared, the guy started laughing hysterically.

"Such a week attack isn't going to work on my baby!" He then sent another one of those things after me. Killua better not do anything rash. He'd better not.

"KILLUA!" I yelled. "DON'T COME DOWN! OR." I moved to dodge one of the purple things. "I'LL." Jump in air. "KILL." Somersault. "YO-"

The pain was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

I had somersaulted to dodge one of the purple things, only to crash straight into another.

The electricity I had no problem with, for some reason.

My spine though...

That thing is hard...

I feel straight to the ground and landed on my face. That's gonna bruise, hard. I officially hate you, pedo.

Trying to move my body proved to be useless. It seemed to just have given up on me completely.

I felt a kick at my stomach and my body was flipped over roughly. Staring up at the man that had all but completely trashed me helplessly, I narrowed my eyes and glared. It seemed to be the only part of me still under control.

"You still have enough room to glare, do you?" he kicked me around on the ground roughly. OW! It's not the best feeling to have holsters digging into your skin from all around. OOOOOWWWWW. I SWEAR, YOU'RE DEAD, PEDO.

_Do you want to survive?_

Ahh... What a difficult question... I had only begun living a proper life since I arrived here, in this world of Hunter x Hunter. Surviving, is actually something that I hadn't thought about in many years.

Ever since I had been abandoned.

_Hey, did you know? If you die here, you'll have to straight back to your old life._

Oh.

Well then.

Here I had Killua, Alluka, and somewhat of a mom.

Screw Silva. He can go die for all I gave a crap about.

And Illumi fuckface wasn't even worth mentioning.

Back there I had... No one.

Surviving... Didn't seem like that bad of an option now.

_It's easy, Sorao, _I flinched at this. How many years has it been since I had heard that name being spoken? It was always "You trash (sometimes tool)", or "Code 2764". _All you have to do is-_

My eyes opened wide without me trying.

_Open those eyes of yours._

"It's too late for you! Ahaha, have fun in hell." the dude said and started getting a purple thing ready.

My eyes opened as wide as they could go, almost like some force kept it open for me. Information thrown at my brain from my eyes gradually became too much for me to follow up.

My body, however, seemed to know exactly what to do.

The purple thing shot out towards me.

At the last possible second I rolled over, avoiding it. Then my hand stuck out behind me, towards the homing purple lighting ball. I braced myself for the impact.

It never came.

Confusion overwhelmed me. That should've been a really easy time to attack. Heck, he was about to kill me right there. What the crap.

I jumped up, ignoring the pain in my back that was all but killing at me. I turned and took in the information that my eyes told me but I myself refused to accept.

The man was lying on the ground, dead.

What had just happened?

"KIRUTA!" Killua jumped down from the roof and glomped me. "I thought you were going to die there!" I shoved him off and fell to the ground uncontrollably. "Oi, are you ok?"

"I almost fucking got killed so no I don't think I'm-" I started coughing. It felt like I was trying to cough my organs out or something.

Killua scooped me up in his arms, ignoring my complains. "I'll get you home, so just take a nap or something."

"I'm-" *cough* "the older one here so I-" *cough* "should be the one carrying you. Not that you need to be carried." I struggled a bit and flinched violently as my back screamed in protest.

"You're the injured one here." Killua tried to reason with me. "I'm serious, just take a nap. I'm stronger than I look. And you're lighter than you look." He finished in a surprised tone.

"Oi. Are you saying that I look fat? A year of no cooking from me is on the line here, y'know~" I ignored how faint my voice sounded at the time. "And what _did _just happen back there?"

"You don't know what you did?" Killua asked incredulously. "You just shot a purple thing right back at that guy that was powerful enough to break right through his own and kill the guy right there and you don't know what you did?" He took a deep breath after he finished that long sentence in one breath. "I can't believe you."

"Oh... So that's what I did... Ow, OW! Watch it there, Killua! You're carrying an invalid here! OI! MY BACK!" How is he running? Is he trying to kill me here right after I was almost killed? Huh?

Killua laughed lightly. "This is my first time seein-"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled and started struggling in his arms. Why the heck are you holding me so tight, Killua? "IT FUCKING HURTS, YOU BASTARD! If you're not gonna do a good job I'll just walk home myself."

"Ahh. No thanks. And stop talking, it's gonna make the pain worse. Trust me on this one, I know how it feels. That's the only thing that bastard Milluki bastard ever taught me."

"Well then, thanks for the warning, but you _do _realized that I still haven't got rid of the target yet, don't you?"

"I'll go and finish him off after I drop you off at home. You've dealt with the difficult one, I can take care of the rest."

"You sure he's the only one with that weird power?"

"Yea, I didn't do all that scouting yesterday for nothing." Oh. Maybe I shouldn't've just spent the whole afternoon eating then... Well. Too late now.

I took my headphones and put them on. "Then I'll take your advice and chill. Also give you some quiet time while I'm at it." I then pulled out my phone and started playing a random playlist.

* * *

Killua didn't think that his sister realized this, but about twenty seconds after she put her headphones on...

She fell asleep.

Which, really, made his job a lot easier. He only needed to transport a sleeping girl home now.

Minus that sharp mouth of hers.

The sound of the wind filled Killua's ears, and the cool night air hit him like never before.

When had he started appreciating such simple things?

Thinking back, he never had anyone to talk to.

He had tried making friends with an apprentice butler, Canary, but she seemed so caught up over the fact that Killua was her master, and that she was a simple (or so she had said) apprentice butler.

Didn't she understand the fact that all he wanted was to have someone to just talk to?

He wanted to talk about useless things like how good his breakfast had tasted. Or what he had found in the pond on Kukuroo Mountain.

Mom had tried to bring back countless "sisters" from all kinds of orphanages, hoping that just one of them could live up to the reputation that the Zoldycks had held for generations.

None of them could do it.

Not one of the carefully chosen assassins that had killed countless people heartlessly could complete the simple requirement that Killua's father had set.

They needed to have a power that could rival at least one of the Zoldyck family members.

With what Kiruta had accomplished today, shooting that purple lightning thing at that man who almost killed her, Killua was sure that Kiruta would be able to pass that requirement without a problem.

Killua looked down at her sister's sleeping face. It looked so serene and out of this world.

Killua had never seen anyone like that.

When he had first met her, he had immediately thought of the two words, "Not again".

He didn't want to lose another person his mother had brought home, in search of a daughter of her own.

Almost all of them had been girls his age with a blank look on their face and dull eyes.

Their eyes were always dull, like someone had sucked the colours out of them.

But Kiruta's were different.

Her eyes never went anywhere without a mischievous glint to them.

That emotionless expression she'd always have on was only there to cover up former experiences. Killua had seen that face on so many people, but none of them could utilize it the way she could.

With every person Killua had seen such a face on, there was always a slight crack in their disguises.

But not Kiruta.

As soon as she puts that emotionless face on, Killua couldn't find one hint of what might be going through that head of hers.

Not a single one.

This disguise was a disguise that no one could keep up for long.

Not even Killua.

But Killua had a feeling that if it was ever needed for any situation, Kiruta would keep it up.

Indefinitely.

There was no telling how long she had locked her feelings away behind that perfectly crafted mask to get such mastery over it.

Even now, Killua had a feeling that she was nowhere near close in revealing everything, heck, even anything about her.

Arriving at the Testing Gate back to Kukuroo Mountain, Killua stopped and carefully put his sister down beside the door. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to open it while holding Kiruta. As light as she was, this door had always given him a bit of a problem.

Killua put his hands on the door and took a deep breath, ready to push it open.

"What are you doing?"

"You're awake." Killua stated, looking over at his sister, who had put her headphones back around her neck and was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Don't say such obvious things. No shit I'm awake." _There goes her and her bad mouth. _Killua thought, amused. "I asked you what you're doing."

"Getting ready to open a door," he answered. Kiruta got up slowly, rubbing her back.

"You seriously need to improve your skills in carrying a person." She complained. "I feel like I've just slept on a rock for a few hours or something." She then looked up at the door Killua was about to open and whistled. "How heavy is this thing?"

"Let's see..." Killua started trying to remember from what his father had told him when he was younger. "There's seven sets of doors here. Each of the panels in the smallest pair weigh two tons each. The next set are twice the weight of the first set and so on."

Kiruta nodded, with a somewhat impressed look on her face. "And I'm guessing the door that opens depend on how much force you use?"

"Yep. Now will you shut up and let me open this stupid thing?" Killua said, looking at Kiruta.

"Ahh... I wanna try opening it."

"...What did you say?" Killua couldn't believe his ears. Kiruta was _injured_, God damn it, can't she understand that fact?

"I wanna try opening it. If I can't do it then I'll let you open it." She smiled that innocent smile that all but spelled out the few words of "There's no use trying to change my mind".

Killua sighed and stepped back. "You're welcome to try, but don't overdo it. You _are _injured, after all."

Kiruta looked at Killua with a mischievous look. "I never knew you were such a worrywart, _mother_." She laughed a bit and took a step away from the door.

"What are you-" Before Killua could ask Kiruta what she was about to do, she had karate kicked the door.

"I wanted to see if I could kick it open." She explained calmly. "I guess not, huh."

The door had not budged one bit.

"Well, I promised you that I'll let you do it if it didn't open, so here." She stepped aside for Killua. And it was a good thing that she stepped aside when she did too.

The door trembled. Heck, not just the door, but the whole wall shook violently. Then what had used to be a door and a wall crashed down in a pile of rubble.

Killua couldn't do anything but stand at the spot he was, frozen. His mouth hung open in shock.

"That thing's supposed to be 512 tons! And that's not counting the wall around it... HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Ahh... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Killua demanded. "Even I can only open it up to the first door!" (**Author's note: ahh... Sorry for the interruption, but before you guys start telling me that he could open it up to the third door, I'd like to remind y'all that he's currently THREE YEARS OLD. If a three year old kid could open up a pair of doors that weighed 4 tons in total, I'd be pretty impressed. Hell, I'd be hella impressed. Ok, that's it, continue) **

"I don't know..." Kiruta whined. "I just kicked it! It ain't my problem this whole thing just died..."

"What just happened, Killua?" Father walked over to us, over all the rubble that had been a door and a wall a few minutes ago.

"Ahh... Great. Parents." Kiruta said in an annoyed voice. Killua knew that she hated Father, it seeped out from her very soul. For what reason, exactly, Killua had no idea. "Well then, time for punishment~"

* * *

there's that~

another chapter

ok

imma just go cry in the corner now

jk

BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IS KIRUTA A MARY SUE

I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS

can someone please tell me if she's actually a mary sue via review

PLEASE

bai

-Daanny


	6. Chap 5: Exploding Scientists

I'm back with another chapter.

I'm dead after writing it

it's over 5000 words.

the things i do for you guys

jkjk i had fun

enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: do i really have to do this? uh. I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Yea. I do own my plot that are not-canon and my OCs tho. Yea. Continue XD

* * *

I laid on a field of grass. I felt like I could sleep here forever.

_You can't do that. _The voice of a young girl laughed lightly. _Sleep here, that is._

_Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? _I challenged without speaking.

_Well, I _am _the one that sent you here from that other world, show a bit of gratitude, will you? _She answered in a slight annoyed voice. I opened my eyes and sat up.

I was sitting under a wide, night sky. Stars flashed down at me and another girl who looked just like I had when I was in the other world.

"Ahh... You did? Explain.

"Explain what?" Even her voice sounded just like I did back in that other world.

Explain what you ask... "Um... Everything?"

"Everything is a very vague thing to talk about, Sorao. "

"Fine. Then let's start with who you are and how the heck you know my name."

"Oh, that's easy."

"Then tell me."

"That's because..."

She paused.

"I _am_ you."

"Oh, ok." That made sense. She _had_ talked to me during my fight with that pedo in my mind. If she wasn't some part of me, I'd be surprised.

"Heh. I'd love to say that I'm surprised you took it so easily. But that'd be weird since I already knew how you'd answer."

"You do?"

"Well, I am you and you are me. It'd be weird if we reacted differently."

"Eh, people can change a lot really easily. How would you know if I had changed and started acting differently on a random day?"

She sighed. "You still don't get it? I'm always with you. No matter where you go, what happened, _anything_. We are always together."

"How did I end up here, in this world?"I decided to move on to a topic that I had been wondering about for a very long time. Um... Two days?

"I'm not sure about the exacts, but it seems like that Hunter x Hunter game disc you stuck in your computer was bugged somehow. It seems to have transported you into an universe completely separate from the one we were in. "

"Ohh... Then what about the character information? Am I going to develop just like that?"

All my life, I had been under the control of scientists and my parents. Under their orders, I was put through countless training schemes that most people would be horrified at. I was finally out of their control, but now I'm only going to follow exactly what that stupid thing had predicted? I felt my heartbeat slowly speed up as I awaited the answer.

She waved her hand, as if brushing away the whole matter. "Nope, that could've predicted how you might act in this world, but there's no way it's definite. Heck, you could've been best friends with Illumi if you wanted." She then snickered. "Ahh. Forgot. Illumi le fuckface, was it?"

I felt my face heat up a bit. "Well what else could I have called him? That was the the best one in my mind..."

"Don't get me wrong. I agree perfectly with what you said. I just wish that..." She trailed off like she was deep in thought. I decided to not ask her what she was going to say. We might be one and the same, but I guess we're still going to keep secrets from each other...

"What was that power I used last night?" SMELLS LIKE AN INTERROGATION, HA!

"Your Nen power, I'm surprised it's developed this early though." She shrugged. "You know what Nen is, right?"

"Uh... No?"

She sighed. "It's basically a power that requires you to use your own life energy to do stuff." I snickered. That sounded so- "Anyways!" She cleared her throat, knowing what I had immediately thought of. "Basically, anything Nen power seen through those eyes of yours, you can learn, copy and paste, basically."

"How do I acti-"

"It's easy, just think of the power you're trying to activate, it'll happen automatically. If you want to adjust it though, you need to properly understand the technique. If you do that, I think it's possible to up the power of the technique many times." She nodded, as if finishing it all off.

"I don't even have to know how it works...?" What the shit is this?

"Nope~ Such was the power some lazy ass like you wished for." She stood up and started twirling around, dancing. I lay back down on the grass, looking up at the starry night sky.

"Why am I scared of females?" I hadn't had this problem back in the other world at all. It was just since I had arrived here. And I think there was also something about heat. But again, I had always been crappy with heat. The female problem though... Heck, I'M female! So shouldn't I be scared of myself?

"Oh, that you don't have to worry about. It comes from the person who used to own body you're in now. I think it's something like trauma. Yeah I don't know."

"How come I don't remember anything from her then?" There was nothing in my mind telling me anything about this person. At all. Shouldn't I at least have _some _kind of indication from that person's mind?

"She was brainwashed." The girl replied. "All the children brought to that orphanage get brainwashed as a preparation for them to get adopted. They only go for the children on the streets that no one would care about if they disappeared. And it seems like she had a brother too." I opened my mouth, ready to ask- "The brother was brainwashed as well, although it seems like he escaped from the orphanage before someone adopted him. And no," she continued, interrupting me in the middle of asking yet another question, "I do _not _know where he is, heck, I don't even know _who _he is. Anything else you wanna ask?"

I thought for a second. "How do you know all this?"

Her eyes looked straight at my own. I realized that I had never actually got to look at myself like this back in the other world. Usually a glance in the mirror told me all that I needed to know. There was never any need to waste any time looking myself over this carefully.

"Cuz I have the key to your locked up memories after all~" Her expression told me that there was no way she'd elaborate on this topic so I moved on.

"Then how do you know about that girl?" Daym, I really feel like I'm interrogating someone. All there's left is that bright white light to point at my victim as I say something like "Tell the truth" and glare.

"Well, you passed out for a while when your mind got transported here. I had a nice talk with her as she was getting her mind wiped. She told me what she could."

"And you didn't help her?"

"What was there that I could've done?" She put her hands up helplessly. "98% of her memories were gone. She didn't even know who she was. It was surprising she remembered the useful things though."

"Your name."

"Sorato." She answered as the sky started collapsing, quite literally. "Ehhh, you're waking up already... Well, good talk~ Bye~"

* * *

I blinked. The bright light blinded my eyes completely. "Whaa..." I said groggily.

"You're awake!" Killua's voice entered my ears. As soon as my sight returned, I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I was in bed in my room. I sat up and my covers fell, revealing bandages wrapped all around my body. Moving my arms around, and when I found out they didn't hurt anymore, I yawned and fell backwards, pulling my covers back up.

"Don't go to sleep again! Dad wanted to see you!" Killua complained, shaking me, trying to wake me up. I turned to face him. And stared.

"Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" Redness started spreading across his cheeks. I kept on staring.

"What?!"

I kept on staring.

"What!"

"Oh it's nothing," I replied offhandedly, "just thinking about how cute your figure is."

Now _that_, was a complete lie.

I _was _thinking about the brother that the person this body used to be had. Who is he? And that girl who used to own this body. While I'm here enjoying my time with Killua and Alluka, was she crying inside of me somewhere?

Or did she just get washed away by the people from the orphanage?

I realized that Killua had been blushing and saying things like "Don't be so stupid" etc the whole time I had been in thought.

"So what did Silva want me for?" I flipped back on my back, arms spread out, and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, he wanted to congratulate you on finishing the job."

"I didn't even do it."

"You got rid of the troublesome one, so, in short, you did it."

"Ok. Tell him if he wants to congratulate an injured person, come down here to do it." But really, I just didn't feel like getting up...

"Ah... I tried. But he told me to tell you that proper Zoldycks are never hindered by their injuries. And that your injuries should be healed by the morning." I sighed and sat back up.

"Yea... I'll be there in 30 minutes." Enough time to get ready plus one episode of anime. Or I could just go through a quick dungeon. Hmm. What to choose...

"He said to be there 10 minutes after you wake up. Meaning that you have about 4 minutes left." He said, checking the clock hanging on the wall. I jumped up.

"You can go first," I ran in the bathroom and started stripping. I also unwrapped the now useless bandages. "And tell that bastard that I hate him."

"Yep, will do~" I heard the shutting of a door as I jumped in the shower with my toothbrush. What? It saves time ok? And I wanted a shower after rolling around on the floor yesterday.

I shampooed my hair roughly and washed it off. I dried off, toothbrush still in my mouth. The I spat out the toothpaste in front of my sink while drying my hair. One last quick rinse and I ran back in my room to find some clothes.

Rummaging in my closet that had magically filled up last night with the randomest things. I had a few summer dresses in varied colours, a drawer of panties, tanks and socks, countless hoodies most in in black and white, but a few were blue, green and red. Another two drawers were filled with t-shirts and another two with bottoms. From slutty shorts to dragging jeans, I had them all. The bottom of the closet was littered with random shoes. With a minute to spare, I jumped in a pair of panties and threw on a light blue t-shirt. Then I pulled on some denim shorts and secured a belt over top. I pulled on a pair of silver strapped sandals and hurried to get my headphones and phone. Then I ran out of my room, shutting the door with my foot while plugging in my headphones.

With that, I ran towards Silva's chill room.

About ten seconds later, I looked around at my surroundings. And I realized something dire.

"WHERE THE HELL AM IIIII!" I screamed, clutching at my hair. I pulled open the nearest door. "Not here..." And the next. "Not here..." And the next. "Not here..." And the next... "NOT HERE EITHER. FUCK THIS IMMA JUST DO THIS TILL I FIND THE RIGHT FUCKING ONE!" I kicked open the next door I saw and got ready to say the words I had been repeating for a bit. "NOT-" Then I blinked. Killua was sitting on this chair that looked like a torture device and Silva sat on his almost bed like thingy. "Ahh... Hi?"

Killua sweatdropped. "I could hear you from in here, Kiruta."

I scratched the back of my head, "Oh?" I feigned surprise. "You could?"

Silva laughed roughly. The kind of laugh that only came from buff (and perverted) old men. "Who do you think you're talking to? That was obviously a lie."

I knocked my head, mocking innocence. "Heh, you could tell?"

"Of course I- That's not what you came here for. I heard from Kiru that you had gained a new power last night while fighting with that body guard?"

"If you already heard from Killua, why are you asking me?" What a waste of time. He's already told you, and now you want me to repeat what he said? "Do you not trust your own son or something? Huh?" I thought about what I had just said and put out a hand. "Wait, don't say anything, I'd rather not hear your voice unless I have to, it's too annoying."

"I'd like you to demonstrate it for me."

"Oi, don't ignore me. I told you that I didn't want to hear your voice for a reason." I looked around for a chair other than the one Killua had occupied. And I found it.

It was a torture device, one of those electric chairs.

It wouldn't've affected me even if it was on, judging by the fact I _kinda _got shot by an electric ball and the _electricity _part of it didn't affect me one bit.

But I decided against it.

Since I had found my perfect target.

I held out my hand and concentrated on that purply, hard-assed (ahhh... Perverted thoughts everywhere) ball at that electric chair.

It exploded and I smirked.

"Happy now, old man?"

"What's the name of the technique?" He asked and I froze. Ah... Um...

"It's the purply hard-assed ball." I nodded sagely. Killua sweatdropped and I punched him in the arm. He shot me an exasperated look and rubbed his arm.

Silva looked away and didn't reply.

He stood up, facing away from Killua and I. When he turned back towards us, he held his two arms up.

And two huge assed purply thingy with orange-ish lighting crackling along the surfaces started forming, one on each hand. "Ahh... You want me to copy that?"

"If you want to survive, yes." Hmm...

"Father that might be going a little over-" Killua started, and stopped with Silva shot a look at him, clearly telling him to shut up.

I activated Copy and Paste. (I like that name, ok? It's cute) And shot two of the same things right at him. They kinda hit the ones in Silva's hands and exploded. By the time the smoke that had formed from the explosion cleared, Silva stood staring at his two empty hands.

Killua whistled in an impressed tone.

I slapped him.

"Why?!" He whined. "That was a compliment!"

"I don't know." I admitted. "It felt like the right thing to do though."

"THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT?!"

"Yea."

"Welcome," Silva said, catching both Killua and my attention again. "You are now officially part of the Zoldyck family."

I blinked. Officially? What's that supposed to mean? Not like I cared though, really. "Oh, ok, cool." I shrugged, not caring.

"Killua, you are now dismissed." *cough* Killua, I am your father. *cough* Ahh... Why did I just think of that? "Kiruta, you stay a bit." RAPE! I CALL RAPE.

Killua got up grudgingly and flashed me a look that said 'will you be alright?'.

I nodded slightly. Satisfied, he walked out of the room silently. "SO! What did you want me for? If it's rape I'm backing out."

He laughed. "I'm still surprised that you know words like that." So do I, Silva, so do- I OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YOU IDIOT. BACK IN THE OTHER WORLD I HAD TO DEAL WITH THOSE SAD EXCUSES OF FUCKING ASSASSINS THAT WERE MORE LIKE FUCKING PEDOS. Ok, continue. "I want to have some scientist experiment on you."

I blinked. Scientists... Experiments...

Ahh... This again...

* * *

"_How does someone like you exist? This power, this agility, this TALENT! I want to know! Hey, what would happen if I did _this_?"_

* * *

"_She recovered _this _fast? How can she- Get your notes ready, we're going to see how she reacts if we gave her more injuries."_

* * *

"_Don't you think that girl's been put through enough?"_

"_She'll never have been put through enough. That girl's a precious specimen after all."_

* * *

Yep, I have absolutely zero pleasant memories about them. "What for?"

"They said that they own a pair of the Kurta clan's eyes. I want them implanted into yours. In return, they get to do as much experimenting as they want for a year." I almost threw up.

"Why in the name of motherfucking Hibari would you want to implant _eyes_ into mine?" A year? That's not too bad, but bad enough.

"They'll grant you a great power boost, plus it's good for the reputation of our family."

I looked at him for a long time. "Ahhh..." I said, nodding as if in understanding. "I unders-" I paused. "MOTHERFUCKER DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'LL SAY YES NO FUCKING WAY I'M EVER GOING UNDER THE CARE OF ANY FUCKING SCIENTISTS!" I screamed. "And that's that."

Silva disappeared in front of me and I blinked. Then I knew no more.

* * *

When I woke up, I face a white ceiling. The air smelled like a science facility. In short, it was disgusting.

Anther thing I noticed, I was strapped down to a bed like thing with huge cuffs around my throat, wrists, armpits, waist, thighs, and ankles.

I couldn't move one inch.

Ahh...

Fuck.

And another thing, I was naked.

KIDDING! I had a really big and thin white shirt on. But it didn't do much.

Other than save a little bit of my dignity.

Not that much was left from my previous dealings with scientists.

'Oh, you're awake," a man in a white robe from my right said. I tilted my head to the best of my abilities to look at him. Ugly hair, ugly face, ugly clipboard. Yeah, there was nothing about this man that I liked, least of all his tone.

"Well no shit I'm awake, actually no bitch, I sleep with my fucking eyes open. And tell Silva the next opportunity you have that he violated my human rights. And that he's an ass. And a pedophile. Thanks."

"I see that comment about your dirty mouth wasn't underestimated. But I'll keep that in mind." He clapped his hands together, still holding onto that clipboard somehow. "The first thing we're gonna do to you is-"

"RAPE! I CALL RAPE! ABDUCTION OF FOUR YEAR OLDS. PEDOPHILES ARE VIOLATING MY HUMAN RIGHTS!" I cackled. There was nothing, _nothing_ that you could ever enjoy about these things, might as well as have the time of my life trolling everyone.

"Transplant the Kurta eyes in. I want to have enough time with you after they're in."

"AHHHHH I SEE WHAT WE'RE DOING! Still, perv."

"Would you like any anaesthetic? Judging by your last comment, I don't think you need any." Ah shit. "Operation start."

I'll keep the gore down. Summarizing what they did in a few, concise sentences. They gouged my right eye out and stuck another one in, saying they'll do the other one later. It's not like I could've described what they did here that well. All I could feel was almost unbearable pain. And sore eye sockets.

"I'd have liked it better if you screamed, even if just once," the man sighed regrettably. "As expected of the Zoldyck family." One glance at him told me that he held my former eyeball in his hands, admiring it. I held back my sensations of wanting to vomit. "This is an amazing shade of blue. I've never seen anything like it. I would love to keep this as a specimen... But..." He squeezed the eye with his palms, and juices flew out from the cracks between his fingers in all directions. "I'm sorry, but I'd like you to never get this back."

I gaped.

My heartbeat grew loud in my ears.

_HOW DARE HE. _Sorato's voice filled my head. And I could only fullheartedly agree with her.

I felt the power build up inside of me, ignoring the panicked voices of the scientist around me, running around like little bugs. The machines they had connected me to beeped repeatedly.

Then the nearest scientist exploded.

Quite literally.

* * *

Nine years later

* * *

*click* *click* *click*

"Come on." I coaxed. "You know you want to step on that specially made trap just for you... MOVE! MOVE IT, GIOTTO DAMNED IT!"

*knock* *knock*

"Get your ass in here if you want to, Killua." I called, concentrated on gaming. "You know you want to." Then I burst into laughter, yes, I'm just that funny.

"The last time I did that without knocking, I almost got fried alive." I heard him sink down into the softness of my bed. "Whatcha doing, anyways?"

"Hmm? Oh, slicing up goats." I replied without looking over.

"Oh I see." *silence* "WAIT WHAT?!"

"I'm getting goat meat for a quest." I clarified.

"Uh..."

"I'm _gaming_, you idiot." I shook my head, not believing his stupidness. "What did you think I was doing? Actually slicing up goats?"

"It's not like you haven't done anything similar, like that time when you brought in a dead deer from the forest to the kitchen, saying you wanted to bury it before dinner."

"That was different, Illumi fuckface gave him to me. He said that the poor deer was annoying so he'd killed it. I wanted to change my clothes before digging a grave for him, so I brought him in." Illumi had been pretty pissed afterwards when he'd found out what I'd done with the deer. He wanted to eat it or something. I closed my laptop with a pah and turned around on my spinny chair. "So? What did you want? And what's with that get up? Gonna go out for a job or something?" He was dressed up just like he would before a job. But I didn't think there's been any incoming jobs this week... So...

"I wish you'd take that eyepatch off sometime." He looked away. I put a hand over the eyepatch.

Ever since those scientists had crushed (quite literally) my hopes of getting my own eye back, I'd worn the eyepatch everywhere I went, with the exception of showers. The eyepatch itself was actually quite a piece of work. Main colour was black with silver strips for decoration.

"Not going to happen in a while..." I sighed. "So, where are you going?"

"Away. I stabbed Mom and Milluki since they tried to stop me, I don't want to stay here any longer." I looked at the determined look in his eyes. "You should come with me. I'm going to take the Hunter's Exam, it sounds like it might be fun."

"What about Alluka? She'll be lonely without you and me." It was true. Almost everyday without a fail, one of us would go and play with her. If we were lucky and were both at home, we'd both accompany her for hours.

"I'll come back and get her, after the exam." I sighed.

"Lemme pack, I'll meet you by the Testing Gate in ten minutes. And honestly, do you not have another change of clothes?" I shook my head. "All that I've seen you in the last few years is that blue turtleneck ,that lilac t-shirt overtop and those purplish bluish pants. Seriously, bring some changes of clothes!"

"No need!" He waved, running out with his red and yellow skateboard, "see ya in ten minutes!"

I sighed. What a brother to take care of... "Well then! Might as well as start packing!"

I took out a white backpack. It was pretty big and could fit a bunch of things I needed in there. I stuffed my laptop and a mouse inside. Then I grabbed my charger and a few really big portable chargers, in case any of my electronics went out of power, I don't think I could live with that. Next went a few of my gaming devices. (I had reverted back to gaming a few days after I came back from that scientific facility)

"What kind of clothes should I bring..." I thought out loud as I flung open the closet doors. What was I wearing, anyways? Er... Light blue t-shirt, Adidas shorts... I rummaged around for some undies, bras, shorts and t-shirts and stuffed them in my bag, not bothering folding them. If Killua ever went through this bag he'd re-emerge with an apple red face. That child was still so innocent. Or maybe not, since I keep on catching him watching... Ahh... porn movies as of lately.

I stuffed an extra pair of sneakers in my bag and zipped it shut. Wait no, I re-opened it and stuffed an orange hoodie at the top in case the one I'm gonna wear dies.

In the outer pockets, I put in a few (ok, a lot) packs of Pocky and other snacks. My backpack looked like it had just ate a live human by the end of it.

Kidding, when I say it's pretty big, I mean it's shit assed big.

It was barely full.

Well that's that for packing. Now to get dressed...

I pulled on a black hoodie with silver drawstrings and watched the drawstrings swing. Wait. I forgot... I pulled the hoodie off and threw it on my bed. Then I strapped on all my guns and knives and thigh bags. I finished off by pulling my hoodie back on.

Since my body now was big enough to handle katanas again, I had ordered some a few months ago. I strapped them on each side of my hip. Hopefully placing them out in the open might make my enemies think that my main weapons were them.

Heh. I feel like a manipulative little bitch.

I looked down at my bare feet. I pulled on some short white socks and a pair of running shoes over top. Almost ready.

_Hair, Sorao, you forgot to tie up your hair. _Sorato reminded me

_Eh... Do I have to? _It had got pretty long over the years, and I didn't want to cut it. So it grew longer and longer with each passing day.

_Apparently the Hunter Exam is pretty difficult, you might have some difficulty with it. _She informed me. _You don't want to let your hair get in the way, do you?_

I sighed deeply. And stuffed some extra hairties in my bag in case I needed extras. Then I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

_There, happy now?_

_Hurry up, sheesh, you have a time limit, y'know._

_Yes mother._

My phone and headphones were lying on my table. I had gotten new headphones as I grew out of my old ones. Growing up was really a bitch. They were still the exact same colour as before, but a lot bigger. As for my phone, I had broke the one that Mom gave me nine years ago, but again, she gave me another one right away, being the spoiled kid I am. Heh. I plugged my headphones in my phone and put them on.

My new (kinda, it's now two years old) silver and black skateboard lay beside my bed, I grabbed that. Killua had his, I might as well as bring mine.

Last but not least, I put on my watch and checked the time. All that done in about five minutes, I nodded and started to head out of my room.

Shutting the door behind me, I stretched. _Hunter Exam, was it? _I thought. _It better be fun._

* * *

Chapter 4.5: Carrying A Whiny Older Sister

**Author's note: ****My friend who reads this story (*cough* is obsessed with) told me that I didn't add as much information as I could've in the last chapter for when Killua was... ahh... princess carrying Kiruta. But I think Kiruta wouldn't've gave a crap about the whole situation, other than the fact that her spine was hurting, a lot, so I rewrote it in Killua's POV. Yeah, enjoy~**

The man far below him collapsed, and Killua let out a sigh of relieve.

His older sister had been _this _close to death, and since Killua had promised not to interfere, he couldn't lift a finger to help.

Not like he could do much _to _help, judging by that man's strength.

He jumped off the building. When he landed, he broke out into a run towards his sister.

And glomped her.

"I thought you were going to die there!" Killua said, keeping the worry he had felt out of his voice. Kiruta immediately shoved him off and fell to the ground. "Oi, are you ok?" Killua asked, even though he knew that Kiruta would never admit any kind of weakness to him.

'I almost fucking got killed so no I don't think I'm-" She broke out in a series of coughs. They sounded serious. _The only thing I could possibly do to help is to bring her home safely. _Killua thought.

He bent down and scooped his sister up in his arms.

He never thought that his sister who always acted like she could face the world without ending up with a scratch could feel so fragile.

And heck, she was _light_.

"I'll get you home, so just take a nap or something." And he started running towards the Zoldyck mansion.

"I'm-" *cough* "the older one here so I-" *cough* "should be the one carrying you. Not that you need to be carried." The amount of times she broke out coughing alone was enough to make Killua worry his heart out.

"You're the injured one here." Killua tried to reason with his sister, not that his sister was one who could be reasoned with. "I'm serious, just take a nap. I'm stronger than I look. And you're lighter than you look." Killua finished off, trying his best to keep the surprised tone out of his voice. And failed.

"Oi. Are you saying that I look fat? A year of no cooking from me is on the line here, y'know~" Killua winced on the inside. His sister. _The _Kiruta, is sounding _faint_? That's a first, and probably will be the last. "And what _did _just happen back there?"

Killua tried to not facepalm.

Not that he could, holding his sister like this.

"You don't know what you did?" Killua asked. "You just shot a purple thing right back at that guy that was powerful enough to break right through his own and kill the guy right there and you don't know what you did?" Ok, talking that much in one breath was _not _a good idea. Killua took a deep breath in. "I can't believe you."

"Oh... So that's what I did... Ow, OW!" Killua held on tighter, just in case Kiruta might start struggling. "Watch it there, Killua! You're carrying an invalid here! OI! MY BACK!"

Killua laughed lightly. It was nice to see his tough as hell sister act this delicate for once. "This is my first time seein-"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She yelled and, true to Killua's prediction, started squirming in Killua's hold. He tightened, not wanting her to fall off. "IT FUCKING HURTS, YOU BASTARD! If you're not gonna do a good job I'll just walk home myself." He loosened his hold just a bit.

"Ahh. No thanks. And stop talking, it's gonna make the pain worse. Trust me on this one, I know how it feels. That's the only thing that bastard Milluki bastard ever taught me."

"Well then, thanks for the warning, but you _do _realized that I still haven't got rid of the target yet, don't you?" Kiruta relaxed slightly. Killua sighed in relief in his head. Finally, less struggling, more work done.

"I'll go and finish him off after I drop you off at home. You've dealt with the difficult one, I can take care of the rest."

"You sure he's the only one with that weird power?" Who did she take him for? He did the scouting yesterday for a reason. And it's _not _cuz he liked stalking people around.

"Yea, I didn't do all that scouting yesterday for nothing." He tried to keep his exasperation out of his voice.

Kiruta nodded, understanding. She took her headphones and put them over her ears. Before she started her music playing, she looked up at Killua with those blue eyes of hers. "Then I'll take your advice and chill. Also give you some quiet time while I'm at it."

_Yes, finally. _Killua thought. _Now maybe I'll have some time to sort out this brain of mine._

* * *

**because i realized i never actually did this, imma reply to everyone's tonight**

**if i can still do it**

**i will**

**trust me i will**

**except for rina's**

**i did that last chapter by ranting**

**yea**

* * *

**Sweet Candy180: WHY THANK YOU~**

**MademoiselleCreatrix: HEH, LOL I'm happy you enjoyed my expressions XD**

**BloodDDB: er, pairings? That'll come later, if I'm in the mood for it. For now though, nothing like that's really planned. And as for the game in making info, that was explained in this chapter~**

******MademoiselleCreatrix: Illumi le fuckface XD because yes~**

******Sweet Candy180: Laughing is good. Laughing makes you younger. (ok idk anymore DX but I'M GLAD YOU LIKED ILLUMI- le fuckface XD)**

******the pandypandas: (awesome name btw) TY TY~**

******the pandypandas: updating is difficult, it involves work *slapped* JKJK I'LL WORK ON MY WRITING SPEED! and not procrastinate *smacked***

******Sweet Love081: GET YOUR SPEECH BACK! IT'S NEEDED TO REVIEW *SLAPPED* I'M JUST KIDDING GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT :D**

******Fate: WHY THANK YOU! *bows***

******xxAzukaxx: LOL I WON'T DISCONTINUE THIS EVEN IF I DIE MY FRIEND NO WAY IN HELL IM FINISHING THIS! Killua x Kiruta... Ok then... INCEST!**

******Fate: Mary Sue is basically a character that acts perfect in everything, like everything just comes naturally to them. It's usually used in a very negative tone. But anyways~ I'm glad that you'll be waiting for the chapter! I'll be waiting for you to read it!**

**********MademoiselleCreatrix: THANK YOUUUUUUU *insert hearts cuz ************fanfiction net ************won't lemme do proper ones DX***

* * *

Yea

that's that

i hope you enjoyed that chapter

FINALLY INTO THE HUNTER EXAM ARC YES

and that NINE year time skip tho

but i thought you guy wouldn't want to read about her going on random missions and killing random people for nine years

what do you guys think Kurapika would do if he knew about Kiruta's eye?

tell me in your reviews

well im going to sleep.

night~

peace out

-Daanny


	7. Chap 6: We Need to Talk

Daanny here.

Uh... Somethings in this chap go in a different direction than canon, so dont be surprised

and ive been getting some reviews that are downright insults to me as a person

so imma make it clear here

if it's constructive critisism, i'll take it.

I'LL TAKE IT.

but if it's a downright insult to me as a person (ex. you are stupid. you shouldn't write), then I have no hesitation to press that sweet button called "delete" (or report, watever)

yea whatevs

enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of my random anime references. I do own my variations from canon and my OC though.

* * *

If there's one thing that I learned during the Hunter Exam.

It's that I get seasick.

Severe seasickness, in fact.

I couldn't even _game_.

And _that's _saying something.

"Kiruta, are you sure you're ok?" Killua patted my back as I leaned over the railings of the boat.

"Ok my ass." I tried to keep myself from vomiting again. To be honest, I didn't think there's much left in my stomach _to _throw up. "I'm _definitely _perfectly alright. Puh-lease, I could be jumping around on this stupid ship right now. Is there seriously no medicine on this ship? Is it that ghetto?"

"Judging by the fact that this ship is headed towards the Hunter Exam, I'd think that there wouldn't be anything like that. They'd want to test every part of you..." He trailed off at the murderous look I gave him. "Maybe..."

"Way to kill at my hopes." I groaned. "I knew I forgot something... My first aid kit..." I'd always kept a first aid kit around me when I'm out in case anything happened. Not that I really ever needed it (only about twice a day), and now that I really need it, it's not here.

"Well, we should be there soon, so it should be fine." I shot a dirty look at Killua again.

I put my hands up in mock helplessness. "Yea~ Only a few days, shouldn't be that bad, right?" To vent some anger now that my stomach seemed to complain a bit less, I kicked the side of the boat lightly. "ONLY a few day. ONLY a few days. Can I slice some things up to pass the time? I honestly think I vomited everything I had in my stomach out. I should be fine for a while." By slicing things up, I meant... WAVING MY KATANAS AROUND! HA!

Killua looked at me wave my swords around warily. "Are you sure you didn't... Uh... Get possessed or something? Or do you have a fever?" He put a hand on my forehead. I stopped waving my swords for a moment so he wouldn't get chopped up. "Seems like you're fine." His words and his suspicious tone completely contradicted each other. "I still think you should go take a rest or something."

I bit my lip, thinking. "Join me watching anime." I declared, putting my swords away. "You know you want to."

"I do not." Killua crossed his arms, frowning at me. "All you do when you make me watch anime with you is start complaining about how I don't understand how the good pairings work."

"Well you don't." I stalked back into the deck where they stuff all the riders to go to the Hunter Exam were chilling at. The salty sea air blew heavily on the deck, and I briefly wondered how the people over there all with the somewhat rectangular faces and spiky (not the attractive kind of spiky) hair were still able to play poker without freaking out over the wind blowing all their cards away. Well, none of my business.

"That's cuz you only ever ship yaoi!" That drew the looks of quite a few passengers. He said it pretty loudly, probably louder then he'd meant to.

"I'm glad you finally know what yaoi means now." I patted him on the shoulder. "And I don't _only _ship yaoi. I ship... Uh... Other things too." Quite a number too. Straight pairings, homosexual pairing, crack parings, crossover pairings. You want a paring, ask me and I'll give you a good one *smirks*

He shrugged and I leaned against the side of the boat, acting all cool (puh-lease, I am _the _bomb~). I swept my eyes around the "deck". A man who looked like he was in his 20's or 30's sat leaning on the side of the boat, grinning at his porn in the middle of the day. His what looked like sunglasses with tiny darkened lenses stood out against that blue suit he wore. In short, pervy old man.

Moving on, another boy, looking around 15 or 16ish had an arm over the side of the boat, looking out at the sea. His blonde hair and petite(ish, compared to the buff dudes around the deck) made him look almost girly. I wouldn't have paid him much attention if not for the clothings he wore.

That blue tabard with dark oranges hems that he wore. I narrowed my eyes. There's no doubt about it. That's the signature clothing of the Kurta Clan. The very clan that my current right eye had came from. I bit my lip. There was no doubt that I'll tell him about that eye of mine. But... Not right now, I decided. There was no reason for him to trust me in any way. For all he knew, I had taken that eye from the greed of power.

And as for the rest of the people. I frowned. They were either ugly old buff men. Or, ugly skinny bullies. Like the ones that were bullying that red haired sailor named Katsuo on one of the lower decks. The poor guy was carrying a wooden crate filled with green apples. I tilted my head, considering the options that were available.

One. Beat those guys up. But then they might call for reinforcements and the other buff people might join in. So basically. Beat a bunch of guys up.

Two. Ignore them and game. It seemed tempting enough...

I shoved my bag into Killua. "Keep it safe or I won't guarantee your life."

I jumped over the wooden railings and right into the one-sided fight, ignoring Killua's complains. The skinny kid wasn't doing anything to protect himself after all. So it'd be weird to call it a fight. "Oi."

"Ohh!" the afro guy said. "Are you so weak that you'd want a little boy to help you?" I froze.

A boy? A little boy? IS THAT HOW PEOPLE SEE ME?! If I wasn't involved with these people before that second, I am now. One hundred percent.

The other guy with a blue t-shirt saw my katanas and started manhandling them. Er... Playing with them. "You've got some pretty weapons here, don't you?" I felt my cheek twitch in annoyance. "Are they just for show? Such a short kid like you wouldn't be able to use things like these, rig-"

He stopped talking as I drew out one of my katanas and placed it against his throat. "One more word," I smiled, "and I'll rob you of your ability to ever talk again." I took a little bit of happiness from the slight shaking of that guy.

The first guy, the one with the black afro seemed to think I was just bluffing, "No way, there's no way he could handle something like that." I'M A GIRL, A GIRL. FE-MA-LE. UNDERSTAND?

Instead of saying that, however, I told the guy Katsuo, who was on the floor... uh, deck? looking like he was at a loss of what to do. "Throw an apple in the air." I lowered katana.

"Sorry... What?" He said uncomprehendingly.

I sighed. "Take a green apple." He did so. "Now throw it in the air." And he did. I waited for it to come down a bit and slashed at it multiple times. By the time it landed on the deck, there was only a puddle of juice and the apple stalk left. "Forgot about the stalk... Tch."

The two bullies looked at me in amaze. "That could be you~" I reminded them, raising my voice to sound more like a girl. "And I'm female, you idiots. Just cuz you can't see my ponytail (it was down my hoodie) doesn't, I repeat, _doesn't _mean I don't have long hair. And. I'm. Not. Short." I pulled the t-shirt guy close to my face. "Understand?" I smiled dangerously. Then I let him go and got ready to put my katana back in its sheath.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. The blade was covered in sticky apple juice. "NOOOOO!" I sank down to the floor in despair. "I'll jump into the sea and wash it!"

Just then, the boat stopped. According to the announcement that was made by a sailor, we'd be stopping there for about an hour. And that we were allowed to get off the ship and look around if we'd like. I jumped up and ran back to where Killua stood with my backpack. "Let's go!"

"Your eyes are shining..."

The time at the island we stopped at passed quickly. It seemed to be an island that relied on fishing as one of its main source of income, judging by the amount of fish on display, and most likely, sail. I wasn't interested in those, however.

I wandered over to the place where everyone gathered, seemingly congratulating someone. I squeezed through the mob of people to find a short kid who looked like he was around twelve scratching the back of his head to the amazement and congratulations of all the people around him.

The name "Gon" was repeated many times, so I take that he's the so called "Gon". Talking about Gon... Uh... Main character for Hunter x Hunter... Right? I think so... It's been over nine years since I'd been through those character profile so I'm pretty rusty. What! Nine years of torture and getting educated of perverted things ain't good for a lady's memory!

I stepped up to him. "So your name is Gon?" I almost slapped myself for stating such an obvious fact. But he looked over at me ecstatically.

"Yea! I'm going to become a Hunter!" I did my best at not sweatdropping at this kid's enthusiasm. That amount was enough to last me through a year.

"You're taking the Hunter Exam then aren't you? I am too." In the background, the ship's whistle sounded, signaling its upcoming leave. "I guess we should get going, then." I ran towards the boat first and waited on it beside the boarding place for Gon to finish his goodbyes. I leaned against the boat as he waved goodbye on the boat to his villagers/family, I don't know. When he looked about done, I walked over.

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world! When I become one, I'll definitely come back!" He called towards the island that was getting smaller by the second. I approached him.

"The best Hunter?" I grinned. "Not if I get there first. HA!"

"No!" He pouted. I could tell it was fake, but it was still cute. "I'm definitely going to get there first!"

The ugly buff people joined in our conversation, but with a mocking tone. "The best Hunter? These kids don't respect us." Gon seemed to take the not-really-insult-but-still-kinda-insult well. Me? I was still fuming over those two sailors calling me a _boy _and then short. I walked over to them, ignoring Gon trying to calm me down.

"Respect you, you say?" I questioned. "I'm sorry, but I don't see anything to respect." The bald guy with a scar on his face immediately shot up, and I smirked in my head. He grabbed the front of my hoodie and I raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to get yourself in a fight, brat?"

I grimaced. "Your breath smells," I complained, "don't you know how to brush your teeth? It's disgusting. And a fight? Only if you can last through it."

"Hey," the guy called towards the other people, who were cracking their knuckles, getting ready to kill me. "This kid has guts, why don't we show him who's boss here?" I felt my cheek twitch at that. I'M A GIRL. A GIRL, GIOTTO DAMNED IT. So what if my pony tail's down my hoodie? Doesn't mean it's not there, sheesh.

"Bring. It. On." I emphasized each word. "I'll give you my respect if you last more than one second." I thought about it for a second. "Make that half a second. Ahh screw it, who's first? Bring it on, I'm ready when you are."

That baldy scarred guy who was right beside me brought out a short knife and charged at me. I sighed. When he got close enough, I bent down and swept his legs out, covering my ears at the crash from his fall. To finish off, I stepped on his stomach, just hard enough to knock him out. I turned around, wanting to see if anyone else wanted to die. Then I noticed Killua holding Gon back.

"Killua! How long was that?"

"About 0.4 seconds." He said, looking down at his watch. "You're pretty slow today, aren't you? Or is it just seasickness?" I sniffed disdainfully.

"0.4... Eh, good enough." I turned back, facing the others. "Anyone else wanna go?" I was answered by a bunch of people charging at me, weapons out. I sighed.

"Be careful!" Gon called out. I raised an arm to show him that I heard.

Well, time to get on with it, right?

* * *

I walked around the deck, ignoring the rain that poured down. My hands were behind my head like I owned the place, which I didn't. Not like I wanted to anyways.

The people that had charged at me a while ago were pretty weak.

Like really weak.

Most of them went down within seconds.

The rest went down in another few seconds.

I had a good stretch.

Gon seemed to hang around Killua pretty well, and Killua seemed to be in no hurry to kill Gon, so I had left them be.

I had checked out the Kurta a bit more before the rain started pouring and the boat started swaying. He had just stood there, looking out at the sea. But I guess I can't really blame him...

His whole clan killed off when he was that young. I don't know how young he would've been 9 years back but it must've been a shock for him to find his whole clan dead. And not knowing about any of his clan-mates' eyes' whereabouts, it must be hard...

The Kurta Clan had been hunted down by the Phantom Trope for their eyes. I had found this out after I got back home from that science facility. When the Kurta get excited (and no, I do _not _know if this applies to when they're... Er... Having sex or anything. I'm not tainted enough to go researching things like that!... Yet) their eyes'll turn into a shade of red. Supposedly, that shade of red is considered one of the most attractive colours or something, and they sold for a great price.

So the whole clan got slaughtered.

And all their eyes got gouged out.

I didn't know if they could actually be implanted and up the power of the person who ends up with it.

But I guess that I'm a living example.

Poor guy...

Well, I'll have to deal with him later.

Just hope that I live through it...

"Kiruta!" Killua's voice entered my ears. "Gon says that there's going to be a storm!" Well, great to know, since it's already pouring and I'm not sure if I'll get through this without getting sick. Well, my fault for staying out here. It can't be helped, I dislike most people.

"A big one!" Gon added on. I nodded to show them that I heard. "Let's go inside for now!"

I ran over. "Did you tell the captain yet?"

"Yep." Gon answered. "Let's go for now."

We pulled open a wooden door and descended some stairs. "Here?" Gon asked. I shrugged and kicked open the nearest door. The door opened up and the smell of people hit me. I almost fell backwards.

"At least you're not as seasick as them." Killua said. And it was true. Their faces legit looked green, even in the dim light that bathed the room in. I slapped him.

"Gon, let's go and find... A... Seat..?" That seemed like a hard thing to do though, seeing as the whole room was occupied mostly by seasick people. "Or stand?"

The boat started rocking harder as soon I voiced that. I grabbed on to the doorframe so I wouldn't fall. "Um, no standing then. Let's go find a spot and wait for the storm to at least calm down a bit."

The boys nodded at my suggestion and we went to find a spot where there wasn't _too _many people crowded at.

Ok. I'll admit it.

That was a lie.

The truth was, as soon as the guys I had beat up a bit ago saw me, they scattered like little mice.

Even though it was pretty much cleared out and empty, the smell remained.

The smell of stinky armpits and rotten wood.

Plus a little bit of leftover alcohol.

I wish things like nosemuffs existed.

Cuz I defs needed one.

I sat down and leaned against the wall. The people that surrounded us mostly included people that were dying from seasickness. The only few people that weren't affected by the rocking boat included that Kurta, the pervy old man, who was, by the way, still reading porn, Gon, who had wandered off, helping the seasick dudes, Killua, and somewhat me.

_Should I eat...? _I wondered. I really wanted to eat, but I wasn't sure how badly it would affect my stomach... A peek in my bag pockets told me that my Pocky were still there, waiting for me patiently. I bit my lip, fighting out that inner war with myself.

"I don't think you should eat right now." Killua noted my thoughts of wanting to eat. "You'd end up throwing it all back up."

"But... I'm hungry..." I looked longingly at my food.

"Then eat, maybe you'll be fine." He put his arms up helplessly. "Or maybe you'll die. Who knows?"

I shot him a dirty look. "Thanks for the prediction of my death." The Pocky all but begged at me to eat it. "AHH SCREW THIS!" Most of the people who weren't too affected by seasickness (yet) turned and stared at me. I popped a Pocky in my mouth. "Ahh..." I leaned back in happiness. "This is _the _shit." Before I realized it. The whole bag had ended up in my stomach.

As if on cue, the boat almost upended.

I felt my face turn green. I don't actually think it's possible, but I somehow felt it.

I lifted a middle finger at Killua before running out to the storming deck (I didn't wanna screw up my sitting spot) to throw up my precious Pocky that I had just ate. The last thing I heard from him was, "Sorry, I did warn you though."

* * *

"Kiruta!" Gon's cheerful voice woke me up. I blinked against the light that hit me. "The captain wants to talk to us!"

"Whaa..." I stopped as my voice cracked. It always does this when I first wake up. "Right now?"

"Yep." Gon nodded. "All the other's went already, Killua said that he doesn't want to deal with waking you up. He said that he'd always get punched in the face."

"I don't do that." I protested. "Ok," I thought back on all the times I did that, "I do it, but not always. Just most of the time." I shouldered my backpack. "Let's go."

Gon lead the way purposefully and I followed behind. I was the last person that you should ask for directions, since I'd probably lead you on a Scavenger Hunt without even trying. And if I tried... Don't even expect to see any person from about an hour after you see me, to about two days after you see me. We entered the steering room together, where the old perv, the Kurta, and Killua were waiting for us, all lined up. Gon and I joined the line up. Lining up reminds me of when I was in elementary school and we had to line up to go to places... Ok that was _really _random.

The captain that stood there with his smoking pipe was actually pretty fat. I blinked. "How much did you eat to get that fat, Captain?"

His face immediately started reddening. And I felt Gon's hand on my shoulder, "Kiruta, maybe you shouldn't be so forceful...?"

"Wha- What are you talking about?" The Captain finally said, his mustache and pipe twitching. "These are muscles, they're muscle from the days when I tried my hardest to get my position as the Captain." He nodded as if to confirm his point. By this time though, however, my attention had long been refocused on the person standing beside him. It was that guy that got bullied by some other sailors this morning. He was holding a clipboard in his hands, like he was gonna take notes or something. Another dude was steering the boat. Hopefully he know what he's doing and not kills us all off or something. The rain still poured outside, so one mistake could very well lead to all of our deaths. And one last person stood by the door like a guard.

"Anyways," he cleared his throat. How he managed that with a pipe in his mouth I'll never understand. "All of you, tell me your names."

Gon, obviously, was the first one to go. He popped his hand up and said enthusiastically, "I'm Gon!"

The Kurta kept on standing stiffly, like he was a tree. "I'm Kurapika."

The perv at a slightly annoyed expression on. He probs still wanted to read porn. "It's Leorio."

"Killua." He said it curtly. Then everyone's gaze focused on me. I blinked and smiled lightly.

"I, am obviously Mafumafu." I declared.

"..." Killua stared at me.

"No? Then Hatsune Miku."

"She's Kiruta." Killua said. I stepped on his foot. He simply shot me a dirty look, used to my abusing.

"And why do you guys want to become Hunters?" The Captain continued, ignoring my Hatsune Miku-ness. How rude.

The perv named Leorio finally burst, he pointed at the Captain. "Oi! If you're not an examinator, then you can't boss us around."

"Just answer the question," Captain-san responded.

"My dad's a Hunter." Gon cut in before Leorio could get any further. "I want to become a Hunter to find out when he left me at Whale Island when I was young. I want to know why he wanted so much to be a Hunter." I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. So he was some what abandoned by his dad... So how was he raised up? Other relatives? Probably yea. Or an orphanage maybe.

"Oi kid!" Leorio bent down to talk to Gon. Why the heck is he so tall? WHY THE FUCK IS THAT LITTLE FUCKER SO TALL, HUH? "You're not supposed to answer his question!"

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon asked. "It's Ok, isn't it?"

"Not a team player, are you? I don't want to reveal why I'm here!" I cut in before he could get any further.

"Then don't tell him why you're here. I don't see why Gon and the rest of us can't tell him if we wanted to."

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said. I put my hands up helplessly.

"Aren't you younger than me?! Show some respect!" He pointed at Kurapika. I laughed dryly. I think I heard that somewhere once today already.

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie." I stared at Killua as Kurapika said this. I think the lightning between anime character eyes would've been prefect for the stare that passed between us two. _Plausible lies, huh? *cough* Killua *cough*_

"OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"However, it is quite shameful to rely on deceit." Kurapika ignored Leorio completely. I offer you my respect, Kurta, I completely offer you my complete respect. Screw my repeating words, I offer you my respect, Kurta. "That said, if I told you the truth, I would be revealing my deepest secrets to you." He clutched at his tabard, the part over his heart. "That is also why I cannot reveal my answer to you."

Leorio kept on pointing and yelling. "Hey you! Don't ignore me like that!" I smell... YAOI!

HE WANTS KURAPIKA'S ATTENTION.

THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING.

I SHIP AHAHAH.

Ok back on topic.

"So basically," the Captain tried to confirm. I don't think he needed any confirmation though. It was probably just a thing he's saying. "You refuse to answer my question." He put his hand on his pipe.

"I'm here cuz it seemed fun." Killua shrugged indifferently. I put on my headphones without turning my music on (YET) and looked away, not caring anymore. "She's with me."

"In other words." I cut in. "I was dragged here by him."

"Katsuo."

The guy called Katsuo looked over at the Captain. It seems like he had been jotting down notes of what we had said during the "interrogation". "Aye Captain." AYE SIR. BITCH I'M HAPPY. HEH.

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts. The two white heads and Gon pass." Smoke forked its way out of his pipe. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. It reminded me of the endless cigarettes that one of the researchers back in the other world who was especially screwed up smoked. He was an annoying researcher that loved to cause pain to his subjects. I had a theory about him being a sadist. A very solid theory too.

Kurapika and Leorio both looked extremely surprised at this.

"...What do you mean?" Leorio asked, as if in shock.

The Captain looked slightly annoyed at the two in shock. "You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun."

Both Kurapika and Leorio went "What?!" at this. Killua only gave me a smug look, about his comment way earlier when I was complaining about first aid kits.

The boat rocked harder at the unending waves. I had vomited all the content out in my stomach a while ago (again), so I should be fine.

"There are as many Hunter wannabees as the amount of stars in the sky." Really? Then I guess I'm not a star in the sky. But hey, I _did _tell Gon that Imma become the best Hunter in the world before him. So... I don't even know anymore. "The examiners don't have enough time or resources to review them all. And so." He took the pip out of his mouth as if to demonstrate the importance of this. "They hire people like me, to trim the fat." I looked down instinctively. Have I gained weight at all the last few days? Do I have a big stomach now... Ugh. "And for your information, the board already knows that everyone else on the ship had to withdraw." The shock furthered in those two's faces. Killua and I didn't give a crap, and Gon stood there impassively as he took the information in. "If they can't even handle a little storm, they'd have no chance in the later stages of the Hunter Exam." I again tried to not punch Killua in the face as he shot me another smug look. "In other words, you only continue to the later stages if you're approved by me. So think carefully before you answer my question." I sighed. Good lecture.

*silence*

"So he says," Gon said, looking up at Leorio. I seriously considered turning on my music there and then, but again, I was interested in what the Kurta had to say. He's probably gonna say something on the line of revenge though...

"Then he should've told us earlier."

*silenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan." Kurapika finally said. Everyone's attention focused on him. Even me, even though I probably looked like I was immersed in music. "Ten years ago, **(Author's Note: This is different from canon, I had to change it to match when Kiruta got the Scarlet Eyes implanted into her. The canon says that his Clan got annihilated. Yes I could've changed when Kiruta got her eyes implanted, but I felt it was better to have them implanted not much later than when she arrived in the Zoldyck family. There's my rambling/reasoning. Sorry to interrupt. That's it. Continue :D) **my Clan got annihilated by a band of thieves. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that group, the Phantom Troupe."

The Captain seemed to consider this. "So you want to become a Bounty Hunter? The Phantom Troupe is A Class Bounty, y'know. Not even the most experienced Hunters can lay a finger on them. You'd just be throwing away your life. Knowing this, you still wish to continue?"

"I do not fear death." Kurapika declared. "The only thing that I fear is, that this rage of mine will fade over time." I don't think many people noticed this, since Kurapika had been looking up, and it was really brief. But his eyes flashed scarlet for less then a quatre of a second.

"So you want revenge." Leorio cut in. "But does that require you to become a Hunter?"

"That may be the most stupid question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kurapika answered with his eyes shut.

"THAT'S LEORIO-_SAN _TO YOU!"

"There are places only accessible to Hunters. Information only attainable by Hunters. And actions that only Hunters can perform. There are endless reasons, but most of them may be too much for your brain to handle." Leorio fumed at this. Gon jumped in front of him in time while Killua and I had retreated to leaning on the wall, a bit away from them.

"Why do you want to become a Hunter then, Leorio-san?"

He smirked. "Me? I'll make it short and to the point then." He bent down. Screw tall people. Screw tall people. Screw tall people. "I want money." Gon blinked in surprised. Killua and I shrugged at each other. "Money can get you anything!" Then he started word acting. I don't even know what word acting is. Or maybe it's charades but with explanations. I DON'T KNOW. "A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika cut in. I tried not to laugh. It worked. Mostly.

"That's three times now." Leorio's nerves legit popped up. "Step outside. I'll end the Kurta bloodline, right here and now."

That seemed to piss Kurapika off. "Take that back, Leorio!" He stopped at the door. "Take. That. Back." They stared at each other for a long time.

"That's Leorio-san to you." And then he walked out. Kurapika tched and followed suit, ignoring Captain's call.

For all ladies out there. Rule number one of yaoi. If two guys seem to hate each other. That's only on the outside. In reality, they love each other. For all gentlemen out there, just pretend you didn't see that. *slapped*

"Let them go." Gon said seriously. "Mito-san once told me something. 'If you want to get to know someone, then you need to make an effort to get to know, why they get angry.'" He turned and smiled at the Captain. "It's important for them to understand why they're angry right now. So it'd be best for them to settle it between them two." I glomped Gon at this.

"Gooooooon!" Gon squirmed slightly under my arms. "You're so cuuuuteeee! I could hug you like this all day." Then, quite contradictorily to my words, I let him go. "So is Mito-san your caretaker?"

He nodded. "She's my aunt." I was about to comment on Killua's un-cuteness when the steering dude suddenly started yelling.

"CAPTAIN! Out there!" He pointed out through the glass. I scrutinized at where he was pointing for a second. The rain blocked vision pretty well, and I could barely just make out what he was talking about. A huge waterspout thingy was just in front of us.

"If we get caught by that," Katsuo said in a panicked voice. "The whole boat will sink!"

"Lower the sails. Now!"

"Aye!"

"I'll help too!" Gon volunteered. They ran out of the room.

Killua and I exchanged a look and ran out after them.

A bit later, everyone on deck were pulling at the ropes desperately to try and lower the sails. Except for Kurapika and Leorio, who were still trying to work their whatever out.

I ignored what happened between those two and focused on pulling the ropes in. Killua and I had claimed a rope by ourselves. We were gonna claim one each at first, but the sailors wouldn't let us. Only when they had seen that we could pull this thing perfectly well by ourselves did they finally let us go and focus on their own ropes.

The only things that I could hear were the wind blowing violently past my ears and random words from Kurapika and Leorio like "take it back" or "respect". Yea whatever.

The wind only got stronger as we neared the waterspout. It got so bad, in fact, that I was almost flying in the air half the time while trying to pull on the damned rope.

Screaming started from behind me. I looked there, only to fine Katsuo swinging on a rope, the rest of people having lost hold on it. "Katsuo-san!" Gon yelled. I let go and headed towards him. Gon and Killua had the same idea. He flew right past Kurapika and Leorio, who reacted immediately and reached for him.

They were a tad bit too late, however, and couldn't get a hold on Katsuo properly. Insert synchronized swearing as I almost got there. Gon arrived before Killua and I, having realized Katsuo's situation before either of us. He jumped out of the boat, straight after Katsuo. And Kurapika and Leorio, having realized his intentions, grabbed onto Gon's outstretched legs. Killua and I, who had arrived at the same time, grabbed on to Kurapika and Leorio's waists and helped pull Gon and Katsuo back. They had landed in the water for a bit, but with the sailors' (who had arrived last) help, we pulled them all out in no time.

When Gon and Katsuo were finally back on deck, I breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone on deck kinda collapsed in exhaustion, seeing as the rest of the sailors had to lower the sails by themselves after Gon, Killua and I had ditched. The boat slowly headed away from the waterspout.

I lay facing the sky, which slowly cleared up to blue, and ignored Leorio's lecturing of Gon.

"Just _what _were you thinking?! If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shark bait right now!"

Kurapika joined in too. "Honestly, just how reckless can you be?" He sounded like a worried mother. I decided to never tell him that.

"You could've easily _drowned _if we didn't catch you! Sheesh!" Even Killua joined in lecturing. And here I thought that he'd be reckless-resistant after dealing with me for years, I guess not though.

"But you did catch me, didn't you?" Gon said, in that ever cheerful voice of his. "You both caught me! And Killua and Kiruta too!" I raised a hand, still laying down, to show him that I heard. He laughed.

"I guess..." Leorio still sounded in shock. "Well... I guess so..."

"Gon!" Katsuo ran past me chilling on the deck to Gon.

"Katsuo-san!" He stood up immediately. "What's up?"

"Gon, thanks a lot! You saved my life there." I yawned.

"I couldn't have done it alone." He's so cute. And humble. "All these people here helped save you." He gestured at the lecturers (Kurapika, Killua, Leorio) and the chiller (me). The lecturers looked surprised at this.

"Huh?" Insert synchronized huh because yes. The chiller still chills on.

"Thank you." Katsuo bowed low. Kurapika and Leorio looked away. And Killua looked down.

"You don't need to thank me." said Kurapika.

"Not a problem..." Killua mumbled.

"Well... I'm glad you're all good now." said Leorio happily. I have a feeling that he's grinning.

I raised an arm again.

"Yeah! So I'll be returning to my station now!" he waved and set off. I still chilled on the deck.

I looked over at Kurapika and Leorio. "What?"

Kurapika smile and said, "I apologize for my rude behaviour earlier. I'm sorry, Leorio-san."

Leorio took a step back. "What's with the sudden change?" I caught a blush there. YAOI. "We sound just like strangers now, don't we." He waved his hand at Kurapika. "Just Leorio is fine."

I cut in. "I'll take that to heart, Leorio~" I stood up, stretching. "So we're not strangers now, are we?"

"I only said that to Kurapika!" He said. And then started ignoring me. "I'm also sorry about before. I take back everything I said." He looked down. "I was wrong."

"No, it's ok." Kurapika answered.

"The cheesiness level in the air is currently at level ten thousand." I said in a reporter's tone. "Are you guys done yet?"

Those two were definitely gonna mouth back, but were interrupted by the Captain laughing. "I like you guys." Is this a confession? I raised an eyebrow. "Here, I'll take responsibility to bring you five to the nearest port to the exam site." He said, and headed off.

"Really?" Gon asked excitedly.

"What about Kurapika and Leorio's tests?" I asked.

He looked back at us five standing in various positions. "Like I said, it's my decision to make." He paused for drama. "And my desicion is... All five of you pass!"

Insert smiles from everyone except of me and a "Yay" from Gon. The Captain left.

I walked up to Kurapika. "Kurapika."

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk, and this isn't about yaoi."

* * *

i need to sleep

leave a review

will respond to reviews next chap

SORRY

anyways night

peace out

-Daanny


	8. Chap 7: The Confession, Not Really

Hey guys~

So I'm back with another chapter~

My electricity's down today, so I typed this with my laptop (since I had nothing to do).

I feel like Kiruta's getting through this Exam so easily.

Blame it on her dad.

Blame it on too much training.

Blame it on her cooking (reserved for next chapter).

Blame it on music.

Idk.

Enjoy~ XD

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nine years has passed during the time skip, so currently Kiruta is **13 **and Killua is **12**. Just thought I'd make that clear. :D

uhh... i did my math correctly, right? *pulls out calculator* *a while later* yep, *nods* i've checked it quite a few times and it seems to be correct.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, and, as much as I'd like to copy and paste a disclaimer from my earlier chapters, I have no internet, nor my computer (I usually write on my computer) so y'know, yea. And I do no own my Mukuro le pineapple references. If you don't know him, I suggest you check him out on Google. There's a reason Kiruta was (will be) talking about his hairstyle~

Back to Disclaimer: I may not own Hunter x Hunter, but I do own my Oc(s) and the plot that vary from the canon.

* * *

Kurapika and I had made our way to the back of the boat. I had hoisted myself on top of a wider part of the wood railing, despite of Kurapika's warnings of how I may fall off. My balance should be OK for something like this. Hopefully, that is. If it wasn't, I'd actually be quite disappointed in myself. I watched as the trails carved out by the boat slowly disappeared one bit by one bit.

_ Don't die, Sorao._

_ Gee Sorato, thanks for the support.I feel the love. It overflows in you._

_ I know._

"So why did you call me out here?" Kurapika finally asked. I still looked out behind the boat as I tried to figure out a way that I should tell him what I wanted to say.

"Kurapika, would you mind it if I called you Kurapii?"

"Uh... No, it's perfectly fine..." He responded a bit late, most likely from shock of what I had just asked randomly. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Kurapii. But the truth is, ever since I've seen you on this boat, I've fallen deep in love with you..." I said all of the above emotionlessly.

*silence*

"Are you serious?" He appeared to finally find his voice.

"Nope, not at all, I don't believe in love at first sight. In fact, I think it's complete bullshit."

"So what did you really want to talk about?"

I sighed, playtime is over, buddy. "Well then, Kurapii, did you know that there's a light that everyone possesses?"

_ You're really weird you know, why are you telling him about this?_

_ Shut up and listen._

_ Yes mother._

"A light? What kind of light are you talking about?" He leaned forwards on the railing beside me. I turned to him and pointed at the middle of his chest.

"Right there." I then turned back to the deep blue sea. "It glows. Everyone has a somewhat glowing light right there, beside their heart. Yours glows a deep red, as if it's calling out for revenge. Gon's, on the other hand, glows a bright yellow. It never wavers, since his will shall never waver. Leorio's is..." I shut my eyes, trying to remember the light that I had seen inside him. "It's a violet. A violet that seems to cover up his whole heart. It's almost like that very colour's calling out for someone very precious to it. Like it wants nothing more than to help that precious person. I believe that what he told us about money yesterday isn't his whole story. There should be something more beyond that." I paused, and opened my eyes, drawing in the tranquility of the blue of the sea, and the purity of the sky. "Are you following me?"

"So basically, you can get the personality of the person and maybe a bit of their backstory from the colour that 'light' glows?" Kurapii summarized. I nodded.

"Very good. Now onto Killua. Somewhere deep inside him, he believes that he has no light what-so-ever. That probably comes from his years of being an assassin. We both come from the Zoldyck family," I clarified. "The amount of people we have killed may be beyond your imagination. Yet still, he glows a light blue. It's so light, and hidden, that most people will probably miss it and only take in the black that he has forcibly wrapped himself in. That black is like a shell that most people will never get past. Still with me here?"

"You're saying that some people will try and conceal parts of them by forcibly believing in something about themselves that isn't necessarily true?"

"Yep~ Now, onto the final person." I stretched. "Me. Or are you not interested anymore?"

"On the other hand, I'm quite interested in what you have to say about yourself." I smiled slightly at him.

"I told you that everyone has a light, correct?" He nodded. "I lied." I paused to let that sink in a bit. "Everyone, that is, except for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my light has long since been distinguished. Ever since I was brought to life, in fact, maybe even before that."

"How?"

"Now that's going a bit too much into my possibly tragic backstory. All that you need to know is that I'm much darker than who you may take me to be. Heck, even everyone in the Phantom Troupe has a light, but not me." He grabbed onto the front of my shirt.

"What do you know about the Phantom Troupe?" He snarled, his eyes, glowing a scarlet red. Quick personality change, much?

"I told you, didn't I? I come from an assassination family. Illumi fuckface, my older brother, is on quite good terms with one of them. But he's not involved in the annihilation of the Kurta in any way. He joined after your clan got wiped out. If I remember correctly, he's called... Er... Hikaso? Sohika? Kasohi? Something like that... So yea... I got forced to meet the members, if you're wondering how I know about their lights." He loosened his hold.

"You're not involved with them, right?" His eyes slowly settled back to the normal blue.

"Nope~" I jumped back on the deck. "But how would you react if I told you that this person without a light knows the whereabouts for a pair of the Kurta eyes?" The reaction was immediate. I could feel the murder intent coming off him in waves. His eyes, of course, became scarlet again.

"Where. Are. They?"

"The left eye is buried back in your village." I fiddled with my silver drawstrings. "I'm sorry, but I had no way of identifying who it belonged to, so I just buried it in front of the massive grave that was set up for your villagers." I reached up to my eyepatch. "And the right one..." I yanked it off, and blinked as my right eye tried to adjust to the sudden light. "Is right here..."

"How did you get hold of them?" The murder intent still poured off him.

I blinked repeatedly as I tried get used to seeing with that right eye. "Sorry, I just haven't used this eye almost at all over the last nine years. And how I got them? I'm guessing my dad paid a crap load of money to try and give me some kind of a power up. Along with the promise that those scientists that had them in the first place would be able to experiment as much as they wanted on me."

"As much as they wanted...?"

"Well, for a year. But who knows what would be left of me after a year..."

"You say it like you didn't go through it for a year."

"Uh... I didn't. Sorry. But I activated this eye once..." I trailed off in embarrassment. I had realized that I triggered it when my own eye got crushed in anger after I got home and did some research on the Kurta. But the truth is, it had never been activated once, not even once, after that. "I was pretty pissed... And I may have killed all the scientists there off..."

"Serves them right..." He muttered bitterly. "You didn't want it implanted, right?"

I immediately exploded. Here I was, telling him about the shittiest times I went through. And the way he responds: You didn't want it implanted, right?

"Dude. Are you fucking out of you fucking mind?! Didn't want it implanted, you ask? Do you know how much it fucking hurts to have your own eye gouged out, without any fucking anesthetic, just cuz I mouthed off to that pervy scientist a bit? Huh? And then right after, having another freaking eye stuck into you own empty socket. And for you information, my other eye could see, _perfectly_ during the whole operation. And it hurt like shit. Ok? It fucking hurt like shit. Then right after, they had to connect all the nerves and blood vessels up properly. I don't even know how they did it. But again. It. Hurt. Like. Shit. Get it?! And then right after, having the perv say right in front of your face, _admiring that eyeball that had been in your fucking eye socket just a few hours ago_. And then he just crushes it, saying that he doesn't want me to get it back. WOULD YOU _WANT _THAT, HUH?!" I finished, panting in anger.

I hadn't realized that I felt that strongly about that at all. Or more like, I couldn't even bring myself to think about it for years. And even after those years, I could only think about it in little bits. I had never ranted on about it, like this, not even once.

I shot a look at Kurapii, "Are you happy now? Would you be happy if I told you that I had never told anyone about this? Not my parents, not my brothers, not my sister, not my only friend. NO ONE. WHAT, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!"

_ Sorao, composure... _Even you sound like you're at the edge of your nerve, Sorato. _Actually... CAN I FUCKING MURDER THIS GUY?!_

"I'm sorry..." He said dumbly.

_ YOU THINK A STUPID FUCKING ASS SORRY IS GONNA GET SORAO'S FUCKING RIGHT EYE BACK?!_

"YOU THINK A SORRY'S GONNA MAKE UP FOR IT?!" Then I realized that I was just trying to let out my anger on him. I slapped myself in my mind. And then Sorato too, for good measure.

_Uh. Sorry, Sorao. I might've went overboard there..._

"...Sorry. I didn't mean to let it all out on you..." I looked away in shame. "Uh, it just... kinda... came out?"

"You buried the other eye, right?" I nodded. "Then I have something to tell you." He grabbed my hands. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I looked at him in shock. Kurapii was breathing sighs of relief. "At least now I know that at least one pair isn't getting abused."

"How do you know that I'm not abusing it?" I shook his hands off.

_ Haha... You only activated it _once_, and now you're abusing it?_

_ Oui oui, I abuse eyes without realizing it._

"But you're not, right?" His eyes turned back normal again and then he flashed me a smile. "And so that's that, right?" He held up a fist. "Peace?"

I bumped it with my own fist. "Yeah."

We were on our way back to Gon, Killua and Leorio when Kurapii suddenly started looking down at his chest, tilting his head around, as if trying to see it from different angles.

"What are you doing? Cuz no, you don't have chest hair." He shot a dirty look at me. "At least, I don't think you're the kind of person to leave hair growing out of your chest." He shot me another dirty look. "What, it's a compliment. Although I could be wrong." I shrugged.

"So how do you see all those lights?"

"Uh... I don't know? But I had always been able to see those. Heck, former scientists were almost out of their minds when I told them that they had a light right there..." I snickered as I remembered their reactions when I was drawing a picture of them (in the other world) and I drew glowing dots on every single on of them.

"Ah... God dammit, I wanted to see it too..."

We got closer and closer to where Leorio, Killua and Gon were waiting for us (but still out of earshot) when I stopped Kurapii with an arm.

"Kurapii?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one thing that I lied to you about."

"What is it?"

"Your colour."

"My colour?" He tilted his head, confused.

"I said that your colour glows a deep red, as if it's calling out for revenge, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, what about it?"

"That was a complete lie. Ok, not a complete lie, but mostly a lie." I admitted.

"So what's the truth?" I sighed.

"The truth you ask... It glows a deep red, all right." I sighed again. "The thing I lied about, is that... that deep red... it never called out for revenge."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I don't want revenge?"

"It..." I struggled to find the right words. "It's like... it's like an endless amount of voices are calling out to you. They want help, all right. But they don't want you to get revenge for them. It's more like they want you to... OK, rewording this shit. Basically, they want you to chill the fuck down, and just carry on the motherfucking Kurta Clan. Dude. They're dead. They want peace. They don't want you to go all IMMA FUCKING MURDER PHANTOM TROUPE on them. They just want to die in peace, ok? They want you to let go of them." I put my arms up. "That's what they want, what you want... That's for you to choose~ I hope you enjoyed my deciphering, cuz that was hard work. Yea. Later~"

And with that, I left Kurapii in the salty wind with his own thoughts, and headed towards the other three. Who had been waiting for us this whole time.

_ You're so talkative today._

_ Am I?_

_ Yea... I can usually count the amount of words you say a week with five fingers. I swear, you only communicate through nods, shrugs, and glares._

_ I'll take that as a compliment._

* * *

"Uh... So... Where am I...?" I looked around myself helplessly. I had separated from the rest of the gang sometime, probably the time when I had been so happy that I was finally off the ship, and started looking for food. I ate a few veggie burgers before I realized that none of my humans were anywhere in sight. And then, since I saw some people who looked like Hunters, I followed them on a bus (on top of the roof, in case anything happened).

And then... y'know, they didn't seem like they were getting anywhere, so I jumped off the bus and started wandering around a bit.

And sooo, I find myself in this forest... With no one I know, and nowhere to go.

In short, I'm lost.

Pretty lost, in fact.

And I had somewhere to get to...

I sat down on a tree stump and thought...

How the heck am I supposed to get to the Hunter Exam?

_ Oi Sorao. GPS._

Ahh right.

My phone had a GPS built in to it.

Heh.

I bet I'll get there before the others now.

I started up the GPS and put in Hunter's Exam location or whatever.

An important looking building turned up. I pulled up some pictures of it, it looked sleek, new, and tall. I think that most people would've totally just went with that, but I shook my head, knowing that there's no way it'd be that easy.

Then I started hacking.

A few minutes later, I got myself the location (a shady looking restaurant) and a password (the steak combo that opens your eyes to the light etc... it's long). The Hunter site was actually kinda difficult to hack. I then inputted that location into my GPS and jumped on my skateboard. Then I set out, following the directions on my GPS.

* * *

I got to the site with no problem. The room that I got sent to in the shady looking restaurant was actually an elevator. And it opened up to reveal some people already chilling around in this muddy looking space. I got a badge and stuck it on. Then, admitting to my fate of waiting for who knows how long, I sighed, unmounted my skateboard and went to find a seat (if there were any available).

When I found one, I sat down, rejoicing at the fact that no one else was on it. If there was just one person on a long assed bench, I wouldn't even go near it. At least, I was rejoicing over that fact until someone walked over and sat down. "Kiruta."

I looked over to find Killua. "Where's the others?" He shrugged.

"I got lost, but then I threatened a few people to find out the location and the passcode. So tah-dah~ I'm here."

"Even you got lost?" I shook my head. "Did my shitty-pathfinding-virus finally get to you?" Then I took in the badge number that he had on: 99. I blinked and checked out my own: 137.

"You little fucker, I wanted 99..."

He put his hands up, as if mocking me. "Well, sorry, big sister, but if you really want it~ Heh, better luck next time~"

I slapped him.

"Got any information on any of the people here?" He was about to start talking when this short guy with a huge pot belly waddled up to us.

_ Beware. _Sorato said in an over-exaggerated dramatic voice. _Of this fatass._

_ Those last few words just ruined it._

_ Shut up and beware. _

_ Yes mother, I shall shut up and beware._

"Young lady, it's your first time here, isn't it?" I blinked and nodded. The fact that Killua didn't respond before I did alone was enough to tell me that he had already been approached by this guy, and that he was up to no good. "I'm Tonpa, and I've done this many times already, so if you need any help, just ask." That's not a good thing to brag about, dude.

I pointed at a random person. "So who's her?"

"That girl? Her name is Ponzu, and she'a newbie at this, like you. It seems like her abilities include poisons and such."

_ What a pervert, stalking little girls like that._

_ Agreed._

"Why thank you." I stuck my hand inside my hoodie pocket, and laid a hand on my taser.

Mom had got it for me after I complained to her that there were too many pedophiles in the world. She had given it to me when clear instructions that ladies should have one of these things everywhere they go. And that I should use it on men that make me feel uncomfortable, even if just a bit.

"It's not a problem." He pulled out a can of juice, completely ignoring Killua, "why don't we drink a can to celebrate your first time here?" I accepted and opened the can. The disgusting smell of laxative hit me.

_ Sorao..._

_ I know._

I swung it around a bit...

And threw it at Killua. "Enjoy."

He smirked and downed it in no time.

"Thanks a lot, but my brother here likes juice with laxatives in it a lot more than I do." I said emotionlessly.

"How..." He seemed speechless. Either at the fact that I knew he was trying to give me diarrhea for the rest of the week, or at the fact I just fed it to my bro, knowing that it had laxatives in it.

"Hey, don't underestimate the species of hikiNEETs. (Even though I'm just a former member of that species) We can get all kinds of information on people in a matter of seconds." I smiled dangerously. "So if you'd kindly not approach us for the rest of the damned exam, I'd greatly appreciate it."

He then stalked away, as if he had just experienced his first rejection. Heh. I then turned to Killua.

"Please tell me that you're not gonna be shitting in your pants the rest of the week."

"I'm resistant to all poisons, remember?"

"Yea, since you tell me that once a day. Like legit."

_ Then why did you ask?_

_ Hey, I'm just a model older sister being concerned for her younger bro bro, y'know._

_ Yea right._

"I don't say it that often."

"Right, sorry, twice a day." He smacked me in the face. I ignored that and yawned. "Do you think it'd be safe for me to take a nap here? I wanna sleep y'know."

He chuckled. "Do you actually think that I'd let you get in any dangers when I'm right beside you? Go sleep."

"Yes mother, I shall do so right now. You might wanna sleep sometimes too, as I told you before, you grow when you sleep, so if you wanna get taller..." Killua stuck his tongue out at me. "And I don't wanna see your fucking tongue."

"Just go to sleep already." He said in an almost complaining tone.

I stuck my headphones on and turned on my music. I leaned against the wall and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Kiruta."

_ Hurry up and wake up, sheesh, save your brother some work._

I jerked awake.

"Whaa-" Killua's face loomed in front of me. I backed up a bit.

"Three days, my dear sister, three days." Killua said, shaking his head in exasperation. I brushed him off.

"So what's going on?" I pulled out a pack of Pocky and started snacking.

"Up for a jog?" Kurapii said. When did he get there? Oh well~

I stood up, put my backpack on, and picked up my skateboard, "Uh, sure?" I started running after the people who had already started their way further down the tunnel.

*a while later, after Kurapii and Leorio kinda stripped, don't ask*

"I'm going to be the first to finish the run!" Gon said, randomly

"No, I'm going to be faster." Killua joined in the randomness as well. I sighed.

"Killua, have you _ever _beat me in anything involving speed? Whether it be running, eating, getting ready, chilling, sleeping-" He cut me off.

"I get it, I get it. But just you watch, this time, I definitely-"

"And how many times have you said that?" I snorted.

"No, I'll be first." Gon rejoined the discussion.

"No, I will." Killua disagreed.

"Kids," I finally lost patience. "Shut up and run."

"Whoever finishes first gets treated to a dinner by the losers." Gon suggested.

"You said it." Killua smirked.

"I'll do anything for food, so, y'know, prepare to lose." That was me.

"Kurapika, Leorio, do you guys want to join in the race?" Gon called to them.

"No." *hup* "You guys go on and do your little race." *hup* "I'll be happy if I finish this without a problem." So said Leorio, who was currently half naked and covered in sweat.

"You sure? Free meal~ Well, only if you win, but still, free meal?" I tried to get him to join.

"No thanks."

"How about you, Kurapika?" Gon moved on to the next opportunity.

"It's ok, you guys go on and do your race." He waved us on. Kurapii had taken off his tabard, most likely for better movement. He was completely dressed in white, and... I'm sorry, but he looked kinda weird. ...Has he and Leorio been going at it?

_You're so weird, Sorao, I'm not even gonna comment._

_Look who's talking._

"Your loss!" I called back to them, then kept on running. My skateboard threatened to fall out many times. I considered mounting it, but then that'd be cheating for the race, since I'm technically not 'running' and would risk being automatically failed in the race. I sighed and adjusted my grip on it. Killua noticed this.

"I'll hold it for you if you quit the race~" He looked at me innocently, I snorted.

"No thanks, I can do this myself."

Gon suddenly pointed forward. "We're getting close to the entrance!" I sped up immediately and was out of the damned tunnel within about .3 seconds.

Once I was there, I turned back to the shocked Killua and Gon, and flashed a peace sign at them. They exchanged a look and sped up themselves. I sighed and waited for them to get here. In the end, they exited the tunnel at exactly the same time.

"I win!" Gon put his hands in the air, as if celebrating.

"No, I was faster!" Killua wouldn't take it.

And so it started.

"I was faster than you."

"NO, I was faster."

"I was."

"I was."

"Dude, I won the thing anyways, so just let it go." They looked at me like I was crazy and chorused.

"NO!"

I put my hands up, giving up on them completely, "If you say so~"

_ They sure are hard to deal with, aren't they._

_ You're talking... _I'm _the one dealing with them, y'know._

_ I understand your pain as much as you do, Kiruta._

_ If you're gonna call me Sorao, then stick with it. Stop switching between those two... _I complained.

_ Nah... I'll use which ever one I feel like at the time._

I sighed. _Whatever._ I looked out beyond. A swampy, marshy land covered the whole thing. I stuck my headphones on and turned on my music, ignoring the instructor, or tester, or whatever's instructions. I'll figure it out as I go. Or I'll just ask Killua or Gon or Kurapii later. If I remember...

We started running again, but this time, instead of just running, I had my music with me. So I was able to chill while running, ignoring the marshy smell that threatened to knock me out.

What felt like thirty minutes later, but I really doubted it, the instructor stopped. He said something that I didn't bother listening to, and then left. My music still blasted in my ear, blocking out everything. I sat down beside a tree and shut my eyes, still immersed in the music.

_ Are you ever gonna tell Killua what you're always listening to? I lost the count of how many times he asked you that already._

_ No._

_ You serious? It's not that embarrassing though._

_ It's not, I agree._

_ Then why?_

_ He doesn't need to know._

_ Is it cuz of the tie between this and the other world?_

_ Something like that, yeah._

_ Now that I think of it, your brother used to watch anime with you._

_ He did._

_ Is that the actual reason then?_

_ Maybe._

_ I'll never understand what's going through that head of yours._

_ But we're one and the same._

_ Even though._

_ I'll take that as a compliment._

_ Please do._

* * *

I felt someone shake at my shoulder. "Hmm...?" The face of that Phantom Troupe member that Illumi fuckface hung out with a lot loomed in front of me. I jumped up and paused my music. Then I hung my headphones back around my neck. "What do you want?"

"How rude..." He looked hurt. I snorted. "I just wanted to say hi!"

"Yea right. So? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm here." He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"You forgot my name again, didn't you?" He pouted.

"I may or may not have." I said noncommittally.

"I'm Hisoka! Hi. So. Ka."

"I knew it was something like that."

"So you _did _forget!"

"I'm sorry, but as much as your hair style is memorable, it is nowhere near Mukuro's pineapple one. If your pink hair ever becomes a pin, maybe I'll actually remember your name."

"Well, I'm going~ Oh right, Illumi's here too~~" He then waved, and left.

_ What the shit... Illumi's here?_

_ Well, fuck_. Sorato joined in.

_ Where the crap is he? If he was here, then Killua would've told me a long time ago..._

_ Maybe he changed his appearance? I think that you heard about that ability of his somewhere before._

_ I did?_

_ Yea._

_ Well fuck._

_ Agreed. You're not gonna tell Killua, right?_

_ Nope. No fucking way, he's just gonna freeze up and fail the whole thing._

_ He probably will._

_ Yea, he will. You wanna know something?_

_ What?_

_ My ass is numb. _I stood up and stretched, feeling the numbness retreat.

_ You're an idiot._

_ Thank you. And you just called yourself an idiot, y'know._

_ Yea, it's worth it though._

_ I'm glad you think so._

"Kiruta!" Gon's voice reached me. I looked around and waved at him when I found him. We high-fived as a greeting.

"What's up?" I asked. It's most likely been a while since I came back to reality. Who knows how long I had drowned myself in the world of music?

"I just got here." He looked just a bit down. A quick glance at his light told me that it was just a bit duller than when I had last seen him.

"Why so late?" I raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to beat someone up?"

He laughed lightly. "Oh, there's no need at all." Why do I have a feeling that Hisoka's involved in this... He's gonna get it next time...

"Well then, when do you think the next test's gonna start?" I moved on.

"I think it's gonna start soon..." Just as he said that, the door to the place that I think is where out next test will be located at. And then everyone filed in.

"Should we go now, then?"

"Yea."

* * *

**Extended Ending: **

"Kiruta?" Gon said, catching my attention.

"Hmm?"

"What does yaoi mean?" I felt my mouth slowly curve up.

"How do you know that term?"

"Oh, Kurapika asked me earlier, but I didn't know. So then I asked Killua a bit later, but his face only turned really red." I patted his head.

"You don't have to be tainted by such things, Gon," then I burst out laughing. "You can keep your innocence for a few more years."

That was when Gon grew large question marks on top of his head.

* * *

***Omake, kinda***

*After Kiruta left Kurapii in the wind*

"Hey, I'm back." I said to the three who were looking out at sea quietly.

"What took you so long?" Killua asked.

"Things..." I said vaguely.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Gon piped up.

"Oh, you know, I was just confessing my love to him." I shrugged. "No big deal."

_ Three. _Sorato counted.

_ Two._ I joined in.

_ One. _Sorato finished off.

"EHHHHHHH?!" Killua, Gon, and Leorio yelled at this same time in disbelief.

"Oh, y'know, I got rejected."

Just then, Kurapii chose to join in. "Why are you guys so loud?"

"Did you just reject Kiruta...?" Killua said in a threatening tone. I turned away, controlling my laughs that were close to bursting out.

"Huh?!" Kurapii said, as if in shock. "What? No!"

"But, but Kiruta just said..." Gon trailed off, as if finally understanding the situation.

I burst out laughing and started rolling on the deck uncontrollably.

"You guys-" *uncontrollable laughing* "Are so funny-"*uncontrollable laughing* "to tease."

* * *

**Review Responses** (sorry I didn't do this last chap, but my dad was making me sleep *slapped*)

Sweet Love081: AHAHHA I'm glad you think this is humorous~~~ And as for pairings... *blinks* I shall say nothing on that matter *starts running around*

Rina: No, I am not 13.

ChocolatoAlliance: um... *awkwardly walks away*

xxAzukaxx:*blinks innocently* *walks away*

Guest: Heh, I'm glad you like the *cough* yaoi refs *cough*. And ty ty im glad you like the humor

random person: (seems like my kind of name *insert clapping*) YES SPILL THA TRUTH AHAHAHAH ok i might be high *dies*

* * *

Yea~ That's it.

Post this when my internet comes back to me

it should be back in about five mins.

But again.

They did say APPROXIMATELY 3... so who knows~

*cries*

I swear, without my laptop, I'd be dead by now.

**Credits to** Mafumafu, Soraru, Itou Kashitarou, Amatsuki, *insert many more Utaites that I shall not list since too many to list and yes screw le grammar*, Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas, Oldcodex, Granrodeo, Random character songs, *insert list of Vocaloids*, and etc **for keeping me alive while I wrote this chapter**

thank you

sigh

well then

peace out~

-Daanny

* * *

over thirty mins later, my laptop is now at 6% of battery, my electricity is-

still not back

i swear

make me wait another thirty mins and i wont hesitate to go trigger happy

yea... LKADSJFKAJFLDFLAKDFA

*turns off laptop since running out of battery...*

* * *

baaaack

in the end power came back to me at like 4:30 something

but i had chores

so uploading this now

yea...

*awkwardly peaces out*


	9. Writer's block?

Ahhh... I really don't know what to say...

I'M SORRY.

I kinda got hit by a really bad case of writer's block.

Everything I write looks like crap.

I legit wrote the eighth chapter, only to die from how badly it sucked.

I edited/rewrote it (and liked it somewhat), but forgot to save it and lost it all...

And then when I tried to write again...

Nope...

Just nope...

I'M SORRY.

I'll probably take a break from writing for a while.

But I'll be back!

I will.

I swear I will!

* * *

Replies to les Reviews:

Might as well as get these out of the way...

* * *

I've always wondered this but like when you put these horizontal lines in why are they sometimes thinner and sometimes fatter? LIKE WHY?!

* * *

Fate: YES I MEAN MAFUMAFU FROM NICO NICO KYAAAAAA I JUST CAN'T OMFG HE'S SO CUTE LEMME JUST AKLJAKFJJFLKSDFJASDF. Uh... If you didn't know/realize Mafu-chan's a guy, I'M SORRY IF YOU KNEW I REALLY AM IM SOOOO SORRY *dies*

xxAzukaxx: Hai hai, I shall (not) keep up the good work... *side steps away...* Glad you like the extended ending plus somewhat not really omake.

MademoiselleCreatrix: HAVE YOU BEEN LAUGHING? I'M SO GLAD. *runs around room with flailing arms* And nope ain't no shitty people gonna get me, nope~

MyLiloITAChIassasin: Thank you~~


End file.
